Pirates of the Caribbean: After the Stranger Tides
by JohnnyDepp4ever
Summary: This is a sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. I LOVED THE JALICA PAIRING, so I decided to write a follow-up.      SPOILER ALERT      Reviews are appreciated! Rated T for possible future...encounters :3
1. Chapter 1

**=====SPOILER ALERT======**

IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE – DO NOT READ THIS.

I decided to write a little sequel to the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. **Pairing: Jack Sparrow/ Angelica**. This is basically about what happened after Jack left her on the island.

I assume you have seen the movie, and hopefully the ending (after the credits), if you have NOT seen the ending – the prologue is basically what happens with a few adjustments.I will try to update as much as possible, but I have all these exams coming up**, so I will update on the weekends.** Please review 

**=====SPOILER ALERT======**

_**Prologue. On the Island.**_

Angelica leaned against the palm tree, closed her eyes, and sighed.

_Damn you, Jack. _She hated him for leaving her on that island. She hated him for tricking her and her father. She hated him because her father was dead. But she also missed him. She could picture his witty half-smile when he said he loved her._ Did he mean it?_ He couldn't have. He left a second after he said it. Jumped into the boat and left. He didn't love._ Jack Sparrow doesn't love anything but his ship._ And did she love him? She didn't know. He was so charming when he needed something; the trick was to figure out what it was. _But he saved me. _He jumped off the cliff when Blackbeard threatened to shoot her. He demanded she be safe before giving Blackbeard the chalices. Because of him she would live for much longer than she could have. And he didn't drink from the fountain. He could have. But he chose to save her. She still remembered the look of fear in his eyes when he saw the cut on her palm. A deadly cut. _All he wanted was his ship. _Did he? She didn't know. And she would never find out. She just wanted to see him again. She could still feel the warmth of his body against hers – the same way she did when he lied next to her on the _Queen Anne's Revenge…_before committing the mutiny. She could recall the taste of his lips as he kissed her in the _Captain's Daughter. _And she remembered the look on his face when they danced. _He left me all those years ago. _She remembered how hard it was to watch him leave. How painful it was to find him with another woman. How much she hated him. _I still do. _But she did mean it when she said she loved him. Did he realize that? Or did he think it was another trick of hers? _It was a trick. All I wanted is not to let him get away. Not to leave me. Again. _

Angelica opened her eyes and searched the horizon for a passing ship. Jack said the place was a common trade route. It wouldn't be long. She knew he wouldn't leave her to die, not after he saved her. Suddenly something caught Angelica's eye. She got up and walked down to the water. She couldn't believe her eyes. There it was – the voodoo doll, the voodoo doll of Jack Sparrow. Last time she saw it Gunner threw it off the cliff – the same cliff Jack jumped off after. Angelica squeezed it in her hand and smiled._ I'll see you soon, Jack Sparrow. Our paths are to be joined again. _She didn't know what she was going to do. But one thing she knew for certain – she will get her revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I will try to update as much as possible! Also, I considered the request for including Elizabeth + her son into the story and I have an idea of how to incorporate them into the story. I can't promise anything though, since I am not entirely sure myself as of where this whole thing is going :) Again, thank you for reviews! I am waiting for your opinion on this chapter! Feel free to offer your ideas :)**

**Chapter 1. Tortuga.**

Slowly, Jack reached out to the glass standing on the table in front of him. The music was loud in the pub, and the rum was working its way through his body, making his blood thicker and his movements slower. The images swam before his eyes, and his ears were ringing. He missed the cup by about an inch. He tried again, this time steading himself on the chair, and holding onto the table with his free hand. He wrapped his fingers around the glass, and was about to bring it to his mouth when another hand yanked the glass away from him. Jack jumped on his feet and almost lost his balance. He rocked from side to side, but thanks to his sea legs didn't fall. Finally, his eyes focused on the intruder. Mr. Gibbs already halfway emptied the glass.

"Gibbs!" Jack exclaimed falling back onto his chair. "Where've you been?"

"Me, I've been ne...nag…negotiating! Negotiating a ship?" Gibbs finally managed to say.

"How did't go?" Jack seemed unbothered by the choice of Gibbs's words.

"Well…I got the fellow drunk, had a drink myself, and…"

"And?" Jack frowned.

"And then I drifted away for a while…"

"And the fellow?"

"Turns out he already lost the ship to some other unfortunate captain," Gibbs finished.

"Hey!" Jack waved his hands in the air. "I ain't unfortunate. It's not my fault the ritual didn't work and we didn't get the Pearl out of the bottle!"

"Who'd ye even know about the ritual?" Gibbs asked.

"Angelica told me."

"Ye can't trust that one, Jack, " Gibbs frowned. "She's a woman!"

"A female, indeed," Jack repeated. "But a smart one."

"A smart woman is even worse than the devil himself," Gibbs whispered. "Mark my words."

"Well then," Jack's eyes followed a man with a bottle in his hand passing by their table, not paying attention to Gibbs's words. "Shall we have another drink?"

"Aye!" Gibbs tried to get up, but instead fell off his chair onto the floor. Jack, a bit faster than Gibbs, and less drunk, got a grip on his arm and dragged him to the bar. However, they didn't make it. About halfway Gibbs slipped on something of undistinguishable color and origin and fell down again. Jack, who maintained his balance, was helping Gibbs up when he felt sharp pain in his chest, as if someone just squeezed all the air out of his lungs. His body folded in half; Jack opened his mouth gasping for air.

"Jack," Gibbs called from the floor. "Ye okay?"

Jack couldn't answer. His vision started to blur and he slowly dropped onto his knees.

"Jack!" Gibbs finally managed to get up and was now making it towards Jack.

"I…can't…" then suddenly the pain disappeared as if it was never there. Jack loudly inhaled, his head clearing a little. He grabbed a bottle from the nearest table and drank.

"Mother's love! Jack! You looked like you were about to make it!"

"I bloody sure was!" Jack exclaimed still breathing heavily. "Let's get outta here. I need some sea air!"

"Aye," Gibbs agreed and pushed his way to the door.

"That was interesting," Jack mumbled looking down on his chest where a fade outline of a mark Blackbeard's knife left on the chest of his voodoo doll - and therefore his own chest, was still visible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. Ignore whatever I said in the reviews. I ****will update ****this week, but I do not promise more than two chapters. This chapter is short, and the reason it is, is that I want my story to focus mainly on Jack and Angelica, and the faster I bring them together, the better. But, I did want to include a small episode with Barbosa. So, here it goes. I promise they'll meet soon, AND Elizabeth will be in the story (don't know about Will) briefly. The chapters WILL get longer as I finish taking my math exam on Wednesday. Please review **

**Chapter 2. The one-legged man.**

"Hey! Heeeeey!" Angelica screamed again, but with no avail. Yet another ship passed by the island and did not notice her. The only way to attract their attention was to shoot, but the only shot she had, she wasted for nothing. She was so mad at Jack, she tried to shoot him, but missed. _Unfortunately. _

She had been yelling for hours in hopes that someone on one of the passing ships would spot her. Her throat was dry and she had no water. She did not think she would be able to scream for much longer. And there was the heat. Her forehead was covered with sweat, though she had been standing in the ocean, the water up to her waist. _A few more days and I will go mad with the heat._ With every passing second she hated Jack more and more, all her regrets long forgotten.

_I will survive. _Angelica thought squeezing the voodoo doll hard. _And I will find you, Jack Sparrow._

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Angelica was lying on the beach, staring at the horizon. It was the second day she spent on the island and it was getting dark. She was tired, but she knew she could not sleep or she'd miss a ship. She allowed herself to close her eyes for a second. The sound of the ocean was calming. She thought of her father and how he chose not to save her, but himself. But he was her father… She knew for sure he was. At her deathbed, her mother called her up and told her one word, one word that was to change her life. <em>Blackbeard. <em>She had searched long, but when she found him she was terrified. Her father was pure evil. _If there is God, he is the Devil. _But she'd seen beyond his evil and cruelty, and truly believed he could be saved. _It turns out he couldn't. _But maybe Jack was right, and by giving his life, Edward Teach saved his soul.

Angelica sighed opening her eyes. Suddenly, she saw a tiny dot far off the shore. Squinting, she sat up straight. As the ship got closer, Angelica's heart raced. _I'd know that ship anywhere. Queen Anne's Revenge. My father's ship. The one-legged man. _He was the one who took her father's sword, and ship, after his poisonous blade pierced Blackbeard's heart. She knew she had to be quick. That was her only chance. _This is for my father._ _Besides, I could use a ship to find Jack._ _I will kill the one-legged man. _

Angelica knew Barbosa would recognize her, so she picked up the knife. Fortunately, when Jack searched her, he didn't search well enough. She kept the knife under her shirt, next to her heart. And it served her well. As she watched the ship grew larger, getting closer to the tiny island in the middle of the ocean, she cut her hair short. Then, she took off her vest, ripped off the sleeve, and cut out a little circle. She cut the rest of the fabric into thin pieces and made a string. Then she put the handmade patch on her left eye. She smeared her face and neck with dirt to make the skin appear darker. _Not the best dress-up, but it will do. _Then, she stood where the water went up to her knee and waited. An hour later Angelica saw a longboat coming towards the shore. She did not scream for help. There was no need; the crewmen were coming for her.

Shestood on the beach and watched the boat being turned upside down by the rushing wave a few feet away. When men finally dragged the boat out on the sand, Angelica walked towards them.

"Oi!" One of the men, whom Angelica did not recognize, yelled.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Larry," Angelica responded in a low voice.

"What ye doing here, mate?"

"My ship was attacked by mermaids. Just off the island, 'bout 5 leagues from here. In the Whitecap Bay."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" the same man demanded.

"Killed, all of them. Eaten, down to bone, by mermaids."

"How d'you get here?"

"I swam."

The crewmen laughed. One of them picked up the useless pistol Angelica left in the sand and studied it as others continued to stare at Angelica.

"Swam? Five leagues, I reckon? And wasn't dragged to the depths along with the others?" the men laughed even harder. "He must be one of a strong fellow." He turned to Angelica. "We'll take you to the capt'n and see what he makes of you."

"Ben!" the other man called. "You reckon it's safe to bring him aboard? How'd ye know he didn't kill all the men and won't do the same to us?"

"Killed them all?" the man whose name was Ben repeated. "What for?" As he said it, Angelica was pushed towards the boat.

"Better not do anything stupid," one of the sailors whispered pressing a pistol against her back. "Or you'll join your friends in the Whitecap Bay."

* * *

><p>"Capt'n!" Ben, who seemed to be in charge of other crewmen, called, "Capt'n, we've brought company!"<p>

"Did ye now?" Barbosa smiled at them.

Angelica, the pistol still pressed against her back, was nudged towards the helm where Barbosa stood, watching them. She looked around. The ship was in a perfect condition, and she noticed many men she'd sailed with. She could only hope they would not recognize her. However, she did not see Scrum anywhere, and she had hoped he could help her.

"He says his ship was attacked in the Whitecap Bay, says he's the only one to survive," Ben continued.

"The Whitecap Bay?" Barbosa frowned. "It be many leagues behind this island. I don't reckon any man could make such a distance. Could he?" Barbosa paused staring at Angelica.

"I'm telling the truth," Angelica responded bringing her chin higher up.

"Very well," Barbosa nodded. "If you're such a good swimmer, you'd make a damn good crewman," he seemed to be lost in thought for a while. "Aye! Give the boy a drink and find him something to do!"

"Capt'n?"

"Go on, you filthy rats, or we'll never make it to Tortuga!"

* * *

><p>Angelica slid off her hammock and carefully stepped over the body of a drunken sailor who didn't make it to his. Silently, she put on her boots and climbed up the stairs onto the deck. She knew the way to the captain's cabin where she used to spend her nights when her father was sailing on <em>Queen Anne's Revenge<em>. She checked on the pistol she 'borrowed' from another sailor earlier that day. She'd spent a week on the ship and this was the first opportunity to visit the one-legged man one-on-one. Angelica knew she had to be careful not to wake anyone up, especially Barbosa. She needed to make sure he didn't have the sword to turn the ship against her. She climbed up onto the balcony and tried the door. Surprisingly, it was not locked. Barbosa must trust his crew already, or…

"Night." Angelica jumped, the door closing with a loud thump behind her back.

"I expected you," Barbosa stepped out from the shadows.

"Why?" Angelica followed him with her eyes and noticed that the sword was lying on the table. If only she could get it…

"I recognized you from the moment you were brought here," Barbosa continued. "Pure woman beauty cannot be hidden behind a patch and a layer of dirt."

"Then why didn't you kill me? Why let me aboard the ship?" Angelica asked in hopes of distracting him.

"I was curious," Barbosa smiled. "Curious to know your next move. But I will not kill you. You have not done any harm to me, and a gentleman would never do harm to a lady."

"You are not a gentleman, you're a murderer," Angelica spit the words out at his face.

"A murderer? No. It was simple revenge. I lost my leg," Barbosa pointed at his wooden leg. "…And my ship to him."

"Not yours, Jack's" Angelica replied, taking a tiny step towards the table.

"I am the master of my fate, not him," Barbosa continued not paying attention to her words. "And I got my revenge." Angelica's fingers wrapped around the pistol tucked under her belt.

"And you," Barbosa went on. "Are trying to kill me, but it was not me who brought your father's death, was it?"

"It was done by your hand."

"Aye, it was I who committed the crime, but it was Jack Sparrow who led me to Blackbeard. It was Jack Sparrow who brought you father's death."

"And for that he would pay," Angelica responded. "But not before I kill you!"

She jumped sideways reaching for the sword, but Barbosa was already by her side, a knife in his hand. She bended down, getting out her sword and parrying his move. Then, she kicked his wooden leg causing him to lose his balance. Before he could get up, Angelica pointed her pistol at him.

"Go on then," Barbosa laughed. "Kill me, if you must, but it will not bring your father back. " Angelica stared at him. _Do it. Pull the trigger. He is the murderer. He killed my father. _Her hand shook slightly. _But my father wanted to kill me to gain eternal life. He killed everyone. He was cruel. I will not pursue the same path. _Angelica lowered her hand.

"Take me to Tortuga," she said. "I need to find Jack Sparrow."

**The reason Angelica did not kill Barbosa is that he might show up later in the story, and because I do no think Angelica could kill a man like that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, thanks to whoever offered the idea with smashing the bottles to get the Pearl out. Also, I know some of you asked if Philip and Serena could be included into the story. I don't know. It seems like a little too much in one story, and also I didn't like them as a couple that much (I'm not that romantic). Sorry. But I said I might include Elizabeth (Actually am working on**** how ****to do it). Anyways, here's the new chapter – enjoy and review ;)**

**Chapter 3. Tortuga.**

"Jack, I'm having a thought here," Gibbs started, hurrying after Jack, the glass bottles stolen from Blackbeard's ship clattering in the bag over his shoulder. "About the Pearl."

"Aye?" Jack turned to Gibbs.

"That ritual you told me of…required to retrieve the Pearl from the bottle?" he paused. "What if there is no ritual required, aye?" the Irishman looked at Jack. "What if all we need to do is smash the bottle and the Pearl be free to sail?"

"Smash the bottle?" Jack looked puzzled. "But Angelica told me of specific ritual."

"I already told ye," Gibbs said looking annoyed. "That woman cannot be trusted. Besides, why would Blackbeard tell her of the ritual? Why trust her with a secret?"

"Aye," Jack rubbed his chin. "Blackbeard trusted no one, not even his own daughter…But," Jack continued waving his arms as he went. "He did tell her of the Fountain! And that be more of a secret than sheepy ships in glassy glass bottles. Savvy?"

"But even if there was a ritual," Gibbs interrupted dragging Jack forward. "Why would she tell ye of it when you could've easily stolen the Pearl and run off?"

"But I didn't!" Jack frowned at Gibbs.

"Well, how did she know ye wouldn't?" Gibbs exclaimed. "Ye'r a hard man to predict!"

"Aye, there's truth in it," Jack agreed. "So, are you implying that Angelica lied to me 'bout the ritual to get me help?"

"Aye!" Gibbs practically yelled, relieved that Jack was finally heading in the right direction.

"No need to shout, Mr. Gibbs!" Jack eyed him angrily.

"Aye, sir," Gibbs replied. "But what I'm getting at," he led Jack off to the side as they were walking down the street of Tortuga and there was a big group of drunken sailors on their way yelling some song on top of their lungs. "Is that there's no ritual at all and that woman simply made it up to trick ye."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Jack finished.

"Aye, and that woman was furious."

"She was, indeed."

"So I say," Gibbs lifted the bag off his shoulder, opened it, and got out a bottle. "We smash the bottle right here and right now, and let be done with it!" Gibbs raised the bottle high over his head and was about to throw it on the ground with all his might when Jack yanked it away from him.

"Oi!" he yelled. "What are you doing? Not the Pearl! What if it doesn't work and you break my ship into pieces? Did ye think of that?"

Gibbs paused, then nodded and fished out another bottle.

"What say you 'bout this one?"

"That's the one from the British fleet," Jack made a face at Gibbs. "Bleh!"

Gibbs carefully rubbed the glass and studied the bottle, squinting.

"What're ye waiting for now?" Jack bellowed. "Do it!"

Gibbs lifted the bottle up, took a deep breath, and threw it hard on the ground. The bottle crashed with a loud bang, glass pieces shattering, and the water pouring out onto the wooden sidewalk. The tiny ship hit the ground hard, and….smashed into pieces. Jack and Gibbs stood there watching the water evaporating quickly.

"Now what?" Gibbs finally broke the silence. Jack sighed heavily, lifted the bag off the ground and handed it to Mr. Gibbs.

"Now, we go, find a bloody goat, and try the ritual again!" he declared and continued down the street, gesturing widely as if talking to someone who wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Angelica stood, her back against the rails, looking out at sea. The water was calm and everything was quiet. She'd been up all night and it was almost sunrise. From where she stood, she could hear sailors snoring. Although Barbosa offered her his cabin, she chose to live, and work with the crew, who did not know who she really was, of course. And at night, when everyone else was asleep, Angelica came out onto the deck and watched the waves crush against the ship, breathing in sea air. In a few hours they would arrive to Tortuga and then…<em>Then what? <em>She didn't know. Barbosa was right about her father. She couldn't bring him back no matter how many men she killed. She wasn't even sure she wanted such a father anymore. So why was she after Jack? _Because I have no one else to go to. _Her father was dead, her mother gone time ago. She had no friends or home. She was free and on her own_. And what am I going to do exactly when I find him? _There was no doubt he'd be in Tortuga, drinking and telling people of his adventures. He probably had some women awaiting him there. _All for nothing. _Angelica smiled at the thought. She was once one of those women, waiting for him, expecting him to be there for her, but he ran off like any free-spirited man would. He didn't love her, so what was she going to tell him? _What makes you think he's not going to run away again?_ Angelica knew the answer to that. Her hand involuntarily slid into her pocket where she kept the voodoo doll. She took it out and studied the little Jack in her hand. She wasn't sure exactly how it worked, but she had seen her father torture many unfortunate souls with such things. She knew that any pain done to a doll Jack would feel. Suddenly, she wanted to try. Usually voodoo magic required spells, but Captain Teach was a master and him saying the spell once, the dolls could be used for a long time. She'd never done anything like that before, but it seemed so easy watching Blackbeard do it. _Just get a knife and poke it. _Angelica smirked at the thought of Jack's expression when her father used magic on him. It was cruel, of course, but Jack had brought so much pain to her soul that he deserved a little punishment. _I am not going to torture him, just play, s_he thought.

* * *

><p>Jack sat in the dock watching ships sail away. He longed to be on one of those ships. Free to go anywhere he wanted, do anything he wished. But he couldn't because his own ship was stuck in a glass bottle. Mr. Gibbs had gone off to find the man with a goat and was probably dead drunk already. Jack was surprisingly sick of Tortuga: loud music, drunken sailors, and annoying prostitutes. All he wanted was to feel the sea breeze on his face again and hear the waves crush.<p>

"Bloody stupid Angelica with her ritual…." Jack cursed out loud. "Bloody stupid Mr. Gibbs and his bloody stupid go..o…oh!" he yelped for he felt something very sharp had just poked his chest.

"Where did that come from?" he muttered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Angelica was sitting on her hammock laughing. The thought of Jack suffering from strange pains amused her. After poking the doll with her knife a few times she realized she wanted to try more, but was afraid to cause Jack real pain. <em>He probably didn't even feel anything,<em> she thought to herself lighting a candle. _I'll just try one more trick. _With that, she held the doll over the candle, fire licking its back.

* * *

><p>"Bugger!" Jack exclaimed when he felt as if his bottom was on fire. "What is happening?" He jumped up and down yelping and cursing. When pain finally disappeared, he looked around for the source of "fire" but there wasn't anything that could have possibly caused such weird pain. He reached out for the bottle of rum he left standing aside when he felt his leg being dragged upward. He tried to back up, but lost his balance and fell headfirst off the dock into the water. As he grasped for air and pulled himself back out, he felt horrible pain in his chest.<p>

"Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" he yelled. He ripped off his wet shirt only to find a little 'x' carved in his flesh. The pain was still there, but there was something familiar about it. Jack frowned as his gaze fell on another mark he had. _Blackbeard. _But Blackbeard was dead, and the doll was long gone, he had seen it flying off the cliff and disappearing in the wild stream of water with his own eyes, unless…

"Someone else came into possession of the doll!" Jack whispered clapping his hands together and jumping on his feet. "And that is not good, not good at all."

* * *

><p>Angelica smiled and put the doll away. It was late morning already and she could hear the sound of sailors' voices over the top of her hand as they cleaned, scrubbed and talked. She laid back on her hammock and closed her eyes. Angelica wondered where Jack was at the moment she played with the doll. She enjoyed the thought of him, wide-eyed, as he watched a mark appear on his chest and his legs being lifted upward by themselves. She could only guess if he had already figured out that she had the doll. <em>I hope I did not hurt him much. <em>Although it felt good to make Jack feel just a tiniest bit of pain, she could not bear a thought of him getting seriously hurt. Still, she would favor the moment when they meet again and he realizes it was she who messed with him. And maybe the doll would help her get whatever she wants from Jack Sparrow.

"Land-ho!" She heard a sailor shout and then, dozens of pairs of boots rumbled overhead. Angelica smiled. _Beware Jack, for you will see me soon enough._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I didn't have access to my computer. This chapter is a bit like a rough draft since I did not edit it once, but really wanted to put it up. So here you go. Elizabeth fans, next chapter is what you were waiting for **

"Miss Teach," Barbosa offered his hand to Angelica as she climbed out of the boat. Angelica nodded but ignored his gesture. The dock was full of people screaming, running, cursing, and, of course, drinking. Some of the crewmen from the _Queen Anne's Revenge _unloaded the cargo; some were already off to the closest pub. Barbosa, standing in the middle of all this, managed to give orders that were actually carried out properly. Angelica was about to thank him for letting her aboard the ship that was now his, and not killing her, but the crowd already separated them. She did wish she had the ship to herself since it belonged to her father, but she knew it now had a good captain. So, off she went. She hadn't the slightest idea as of where to find Jack, but she had a feeling that if she asked the right people she would see him soon.

* * *

><p>"Aye, the bloody voodoo doll," Jack nodded carrying Gibbs away from the pub as he tried to grab the bottle.<p>

"You reckon someone found it?" Gibbs asked.

"I am sure as hell they did," Jack muttered. "Look," he pointed at the 'x' mark on his chest. "Felt the bloody knife cutting into my flesh." Gibbs shivered.

"Puts a chill in the bones what could've happened to ye, had they known how to use it properly."

"They still can," Jack frowned. "But, I am going after the bloody doll and I will take it back to me self. Savvy?"

"Aye, but how're ye going to find it?" Gibbs demanded.

"I aren't going to find it," Jack stared at him. "**We** are going to find it. Now, where is the Pearl and the rest of the bloody fleet?"

"Oi," Gibbs slapped himself on the head. "I might have left the bag in the_ Sailor's Bride!"_

"Go on then! Get it!" Jack exclaimed, bewildered. "Meet me in the dock in an hour. I'll try to find us a ship. A proper one. Not the one in a bottle." Gibbs nodded and hurried away.

* * *

><p>Jack ran down the long narrow alley where the backdoors of the most pubs led. The stench was horrible, but it was the shortest way to the <em>Peter's Head<em> where the crewmen who just arrived and the ones who were about to set sail gathered. He needed to find a fellow with a ship and then it was just the matter of getting him drunk… Suddenly Jack stopped short because only inches away from his face was a thin metal blade of a very well made sword.

"Hello, Jack," a soft voice whispered into his ear. Jack's eyes widened.

"Angelica?"

"Didn't expect me to find you that fast, did you?" Angelica smiled circling him, her sword still pointing at his chest.

"You are a droning, back-stabbing miscreant!" Jack replied furiously. "How did you find the doll?" Angelica was distracted by Jack's words and did not notice his hand groping for the sword until the blade was touching her throat and her body was pressed against the stonewall. She looked taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained control over herself. "Ah, so you have realized your mind was not playing tricks on you and too much rum was not the reason for the lost of balance and inability to control your body."

"That was exactly what I thought before I saw this cutting itself on my chest," Jack moved the fabric of his shirt to the side revealing the red mark while still pointing the sword at Angelica.

"It was merely a reminder of the pain I have endured when you left me," Angelica whispered, her fingers tracing the "x" on Jack's chest. Her skin was warm and smooth and Jack couldn't help but remember when those hands had touched the other parts of his body.

"What do you want?" he breathed out.

"I need a ship, Jack," Angelica lifted her head up so their eyes met. "And I know you have plenty."

"How did you…?"

"I have been aboard _Queen Anne's Revenge, _that's how I got here."

Jack chuckled. _Barbosa is probably dead by now._

"So, you want me to give you the ship."

"No, Jack," Angelica laughed. "I want all of them. And in return I will tell you how to retrieve the Pearl. You help me, I help you."

"And you know how to," Jack moved in closer, and Angelica could feel his breath on her face. "Because last time you helped me, I ended up with nothing more than a fleet of infamous ships, in bottles, all of them."

"It was simply a precaution. I didn't want you to run off with your ship the first chance you got. I needed your help to find the fountain."

"You don't trust me, do you?" Jack grinned.

"You've given me plenty of reasons not to," Angelica replied coldly.

"Ah, so you still are mad at me for leaving you, I see…"

"I left you," Angelica muttered.

"I think we've traveled down that road before, love," Jack commented.

Angelica eyed him furiously. She knew he was right, of course. And for that she hated him. He left her when he knew she loved him. She would never be able to trust him again, no matter how much she wanted to.

"So, do we have an accord?" she offered him her hand as if completely ignoring his previous comment.

"Agreed," Jack smiled and shook her hand lowering his sword. The second he did Angelica grabbed his shirt and with her free hand retrieved a knife pressing it again Jack's throat again.

"But remember, you are not getting your ship if I do not get mine," she whispered. Jack frowned just when he heard footsteps. Angelica turned her head to find Mr. Gibbs standing in front of them, breathing hard.

"Cap'n," he started. Jack looked weirdly at Angelica and then turned his attention back to Gibbs.

"Cap'n, the ships, they were stolen, all of 'em!"

"All of them?" Jack repeated, his voice raising. "Including the Pearl?"

"Aye, sir." Jack was about to smash him with something when he realized Angelica was still pressing him firmly against the wall.

"Could you please…?" Jack waved his hands in her face, and she stepped away from him.

"Do you have any idea who stole my precious Pearl, Mr. Gibbs?" he asked in an alarmingly calm tone, approaching him.

"Aye, cap'n, sir," Gibbs muttered. "Barbosa!"

"Barbosa?" Jack and Angelica repeated in unison looking at each other.

"I thought you killed the man," Jack turned to Angelica now.

"I never said I did!" she replied defensively.

"Well, it was not hard to figure!" Jack yelled.

"Then you were wrong again!" Angelica glared at him.

"He's got _Queen Anne's Revenge_, too, sir," Gibbs attempted to stop their quarrel.

"I know!" Jack and Angelica exclaimed at the same time.

"But the bright side is, I found ye a fellow with a ship!" Gibbs continued.

"What do we need a ship for?" Angelica hissed. "_Queen Anne's Revenge_ can not be outrun by any ship but the Pearl, and he has it, too! I should've killed him when I had the chance!" Gibbs just stared at her, while Jack stood biting his lip with a blank expression on his face.

"You've got an idea, aye?" Gibbs was smiling now.

"Aye," Jack replied. "I say we find the fellow, pursue him to take us to his crew, then, when we're out in the open sea…"

"We will only waste time!" Angelica exclaimed. "How do you know we'll not be sailing in the opposite direction?"

"Because I have this," Jack grinned taking out his compass. "And then, when we're out in the open sea, we start a mutiny." Angelica opened her mouth to argue and closed it again. Gibbs looked at Jack and nodded.

"Take what you can," he started.

"Give nothing back!" Jack grinned.

* * *

><p>"Two days at sea and we've not started yet! What's in your head?" Angelica hissed as she and Jack crouched under the stairs in the hold. Angelica was dressed in the man's clothing, as she had to pretend to be a man again to get onto the ship. They had successfully made it into the crew of some merchant who was planning to trade spices to the habitants of Caribbean islands.<p>

"No need to worry, love," Jack assured her. "I am just waiting for the opportune moment. Getting to know the sailors, who likes the captain, who doesn't, who is a pirate, who's a merchant like him, who likes rum…"

"But we're wasting time!" Angelica's voice rose.

"Why are you in such a rush anyway?" Jack asked.

"I have my reasons."

"What kind of reasons?" Jack whispered in a low voice as someone just passed their hiding spot.

"Why do you care?" Angelica bit her lip. Jack laughed softly.

"I'm starting to think the ship is not the real reason you were after me."

Angelica stared in the corner, ignoring him.

"Very well then," Jack frowned. "If it's such a secret, don't tell me."

"You're like a child, Jack," Angelica muttered under her breath.

"Well, I did not get to drink from the fountain, so all that's left is for my spirits to stay young, you know," Jack replied.

"You were the one who made me drink it!"

"You were dying there!"

"And you didn't want me to die?" Angelica smiled now. Jack looked down at her, caught off guard.

"'Course I didn't, why would I…?" he trailed off. Angelica knew it was time to press on him again.

"Admit it, Jack, you still love me." She studied him as his expression quickly changed from confused to surprised to unreadable.

"Didn't I already tell you, love? If you had a sister and a dog, I'd choose a dog."

"Then why did you save me?" she asked again.

"Because I am a better man than your father, all right?"

* * *

><p>Three more days later and Jack was thrown off his hammock and dragged upwards by a strong hand.<p>

"Captain wishes to see you," the boson declared loudly. "And your friend, too." Confused, Jack rose to his feet and followed the scary-looking guy to the deck. A few seconds later Angelica was dragged out by another man. As he was pushed forward, Jack heard Angelica whisper.

"They know what we're planning to do so you better come up with a damn good excuse." Jack frowned, thinking_. How did he know of the mutiny that has not even started? Unless someone told him, but who?_ Jack had spoken to a few crewmen and they all seemed to support the idea. He had no way of knowing now since they arrived to the captain's cabin. Jack had only seen him twice – when he was accepted to the crew, and when the captain was getting fresh air on the deck. He didn't seem like much, but seeing a gun in his hand now, Jack realized he had underestimated him.

"Mr. Sparrow," the captain nodded. "And Ms. Teach." Angelica's jaw dropped.

"How did you…?"

"I have my ways," the man cut her short. "I was informed you are planning to commit a mutiny."

"Us?" Jack laughed. "We are just fine the way we are, really."

"No need to lie, Mr. Sparrow, I am sure of my words, or else I wouldn't have spoken them. I can also assure you that although I am a merchant sailor myself, I will not have some pirate do what he please on, or with, my ship. And as you are a pirate, you will be treated like one."

Angelica started to kick wildly, but the boson held her tight. Jack just stared, knowing there was no point of speaking.

"I decided against killing you," the captain continued. "As you have not in fact done anything yet. So you will be left on one of the islands I trade with, where you can get necessary supplies from its habitants."

"Before they eat, I assume?" Angelica asked.

"Oh, they are not as barbaric as you think, Miss. They are civilized people. And you will be able to catch a ship soon enough, although, I will be sure to warn all the ships I meet not to pick you up."

Jack sighed as Angelica continued to fight the boson.

"That would be all," the captain nodded. "You will spend a few hours in the brig, as we are not yet there." With that the boson grabbed Jack's collar and Angelica's hand and led them away.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is relatively short because I did not have much planned for them to do just yet, but wanted to finish just where I did. Hope you enjoy!**

"Well done, Jack," Angelica yelled. "Now we're stuck here!" It'd been a couple of hours since the captain accompanied by three sailors loaded Jack and Angelica into the boat and dropped them off on some beach on a small island. As soon as the boat left, Angelica started yelling on top of her lungs, running around, and blaming Jack for his every sin. Jack, wisely, chose to not interfere, and wait for her to let it out.

"We're trapped! And he didn't even leave us a bloody pistol!"

"Notice that he also did not take away any of our belongings, including your knife, your sword, and two of your pistols," Jack quietly commented.

"No food! No water!" Angelica continued her tantrum. "Nothing!"

"If there are people here, then there is water. Just the matter of finding it."

"People? What kind of people? Cannibals? I do not wish to be roasted and eaten, thank you very much!" she picked up a rock and threw it into the water with all her might.

"If you could just shut it," Jack rose to his feet. "We could have gone around those woods and found people, or water, for that matter!"

"Shut it?" Angelica exclaimed. "Shut it? No, YOU shut it! I have been left on an island twice in the past two weeks, and all because of you! If you did not leave me on the goddamn island, taken me with you, I wouldn't have to go looking for you! Barbosa wouldn't have come to Tortuga and stolen your bloody ship and we wouldn't be stuck here!"

"Is that it?" Jack eyed her.

"No, that is NOT it, you bloody, black-hearted, rum-soaked, dirty pirate!" Angelica cursed. "That is not it at all! It was your bloody idea to go on that ship, your bloody idea to start a mutiny! If you just looked after your precious Pearl more carefully, not left it to some drunky, if you did not get bloody drunk yourself, this wouldn't have happened! You have ruined my life, Jack, and you are about to do it for the second time!" she breathed hard. Jack stared at her, alarmed now as Angelica was walking towards him, the look of hatred on her face. "I should have killed you then, when I had a chance…and oh, I had plenty, but I didn't! Well…I can kill you now!" Angelica took out a pistol, her hands shaking with anger. She was about to point it at Jack, but he was already by her side, wrapping his arms around her, and…kissing her. He tasted like rum and sea. Just the way she remembered it. There was something different in the way he kissed her and the way her body responded. Something she did not remember feeling before. Angelica was so surprised, all her fury suddenly evaporated. Jack pulled away and cocked his head to the side.

"Better?"

"Yes," Angelica slowly inhaled.

"Knew that would help."

Still breathing hard Angelica sat down on the cooling sand and stared at the horizon. The sun was slowly going down, disappearing behind the clouds. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Then she realized how thirsty she was.

"What were you saying about finding water?" she turned to Jack.

"I have water," Jack grinned pulling out a flask and waving it at her face.

"You," Angelica hissed. "You had water all this time and not told me?"

"Like that would stop you, love," Jack laughed and handed her the flask.

Angelica took a giant sip and coughed. "What's in there?"

"I didn't have much time, ye know, didn't empty it properly. Guess there's some rum on the bottom?" Jack reached out for the flask, but Angelica moved it away from him.

"You're drunk already."

"I am not!" Jack shook his head. "I never am!"

It was Angelica's turn to laugh. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"Well," Jack looked at her rather wickedly. "Since we have the whole beach to ourselves…" he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We could lay back, relax, and have a drink…"

"Jack," Angelica interrupted. "We need food and more water, we can't just stay here."

"Why not? This will do for the rest of the day," Jack shook the flask. "And then, who knows, aye?"

"Jack, I have a distinct feeling that there is more to just relaxing on the beach, isn't there?" Jack's breath smelled of rum and was making her dizzy.

"Well, I had hoped we could maybe, I don't know…remember the old times?" Jack grinned again showing his golden teeth.

Angelica opened her mouth, but was unable to speak. After all he'd done to her, all the sufferings he'd caused, he was asking her to 'remember the old times'?

"Jack, you are the most despicable man I have ever met," she finally declared.

"Oh yes, that I am." He chuckled and kissed her again, lingering now and pushing her down onto the sand. _This is wrong, _Angelica thought. _I must stop him. _But it felt so good to be in his arms, to realize it was him kissing her, and that he was willing to continue kissing her. Jack pulled away and looked at her. He may have left her. He may have caused her pain. He may have used her. But his gaze was so charming, a witty smile playing on his lips…it might only be one night, but she wished to spend it with him. So, she kissed him back.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" they heard someone cry. Angelica jumped on her feet, taking out her sword. Jack got up, brushing the sand off his pants, muttering something about 'yet another interrupted moment'.<p>

"Hey!" Angelica saw where the voice was coming from now. A boy, about 13 years old, was running down the hill, waving his arms. Seeing as he was not armed, she decided he was not dangerous and put her sword away.

"I saw the boat coming earlier," the boy was now near them, breathing hard. "And then saw a ship sailing away. Heard screams. Thought there was a fight." He looked around as if looking for some proof.

"It was not a fight," Jack muttered. "It was just her." He pointed at Angelica.

"Oh," the boy looked disappointed. "Anyways, I reckon you need some food or something, since you do not seem to be from 'round here."

"Yes, the water would be nice," Angelica smiled. Now that she looked at him properly, she realized the boy was maybe about 7. He was very tan and well built. No wonder she'd mistaken him for an older man from afar. "Do you live on the island?" she asked.

"Aye, my mother and I, the two of us. Ships come every now and then to trade. My mom makes fine jewelry," the boy explained. "Our house is just this way," he pointed somewhere into the forest. "'Bout half an hour walking."

"You seem someone familiar," Jack suddenly said. "What's your name?" "I'm Weatherby," the boy replied. "But my mom calls me Billy."

Angelica looked at Jack in a surprise. Why did he care for boy's name? And how could he possibly know him? But Jack didn't return her gaze, just stared blankly at the boy as he led them away from the beach towards the forest.

* * *

><p>Billy was right and about half an hour late Jack and Angelica saw a small house built on a valley in the forest. It had a barn next to it and they could hear a dog barking. A few hundred feet away was a small pond, fruit trees planted around it. As they approached, a woman, about 30, came out holding a sword in her hand. She was tall, almost blond, about as tan as her son, and her posture revealed a good sword fighter. However, there was something about her, the way she moved that suggested she was trained to hold her body just right. After her ran a dog, who looked like he was supposed to die a few decades ago. He had only one ear and scratches all over his face. He was limping.<p>

"Billy?" she cried. "Who are these people?"

"No worries, mama," Billy replied. "They are sailors, they were left on the beach, by some pirates, I figure." Angelica frowned. So he did not realize it was them who were pirates, not those who left them to die. She eyed the woman looking for any signs of trouble, when Jack suddenly froze right where he was and stared at her. She thought she saw recognition in his eyes. As she turned back to the woman, she realized she was right, as the woman was smiling at Jack now.

"Jack?" she asked happily, as if seeing an old friend.

Jack frowned, wide-eyed, and studied the woman for a moment.

"Elizabeth?" he finally whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm SO, SO SORRY for not updating so long. I've been real busy the past week and then my computer crashed erasing all my files along with ALL MY STORIES. So I basically lost all my progress. Thank God for my head where I keep all main ideas. Anyway, I'm currently in process of writing this story again and here what I've written so far (beyond the chapter I posted). It's pretty short, but that's all I've got. Summer vacation starts on Thursday so the updates will come soon and fast :)**

* * *

><p>"So, Elizabeth," Jack started, placing himself on a chair and his legs on a table. "You've been here all alone by yourself onesy since we've dropped you off what, 8 years ago, aye?" They were in the house now, which turned out to be pretty big with 4 rooms and a balcony. Jack, Elizabeth, and Angelica were sitting around the table in what Angelica assumed to be the kitchen. Elizabeth turned out to have some rum (which surprised Jack a lot for reasons unknown to Angelica), and Jack was already emptying the second bottle by the time they actually reached the dining room. So, to Angelica's relief, the conversation was not long.<p>

"I was going to return to Port Royal at first," Elizabeth replied. "But found out I was with child. People would talk and I had no one to go to anyway, so I decided to stay here since this is where Will's going to come…"

"Two more years to go, aye?" Jack asked sympathetically.

"Yes," Elizabeth sighed. "I miss him."

Angelica looked at Jack for some kind of explanation, but the rum was doing its job and Jack's eyes were slowly losing focus. He blinked a few times and stared at Elizabeth again.

"I make and sell jewelry, grow vegetables," Elizabeth continued. "That's enough to trade with passing ships. Some occasionally stop here. One ship ran afoul of the reef, and the sailors spent 2 months here. I fed them, and they helped me rebuild the old farmhouse where my son and I live now. And what about you, Jack?" Jack was slowly drifting away, but jerked at the sound of his name and reached out for another bottle.

"Gone after the Fountain of Youth, I have," he smirked. "Had quite a time, didn't we?" he turned to Angelica who just nodded. "Barbosa, bloody bastard, stole my ship again." Elizabeth laughed and Jack just frowned leaving Angelica wondering what they were talking about.

"You've not changed, Jack," Elizabeth finally said.

"You have, love," Jack smiled and got up to his feet. "Now, is there anywhere I can take a nap? Ooooh," he tripped on his own feet, waved his hands, and landed on his knees. Grabbing the chair for some support, he lifted himself back up. Elizabeth got up, too, and tried to help him towards the door, but he was collapsing backwards again. Silently, Angelica put his arm around her shoulder.

"Where to?" she asked. Elizabeth led her to a small room with just one narrow bed. "This is Billy's room. He'll sleep on the sofa in the hall. You could share my room if you want," she told Angelica. "I don't think you two will fit in here."

"Oh, I am sure we will, thank you," Angelica muttered shutting the door in front of her face and pushing Jack down onto the bed.

"Angelica?" he muttered sleepily. "What are you doing on my ship?"

Instead of answering, Angelica took off his boots and squeezed in next to him. Jack turned his head and looked at her.

"You know, Jack," she said. "Sometimes I cannot help but wonder how you've managed to survive considering the fact that you're always drunk."

But Jack didn't listen, as he was already asleep, snoring loudly.

* * *

><p>Angelica woke up with the sun. She tiptoed quietly around the bed, out of the room, out of the house, and soon found herself on a small beach. She sat down and watched the sea. Angelica hoped for a ship, for she thought it would be best to leave as soon as possible. She didn't like the place, and most of all she didn't like Elizabeth. Although she had no idea what kind of past she and Jack shared, she thought it was best not to know. All she wanted was to get a ship and go after the Pearl. She didn't need any ship from many Barbossa stole. It was simply an excuse to come with Jack because really what she wanted was to be with him and she had finally come to realize that. Of course, Angelica wanted to kill him first, but she knew it wouldn't change anything. Then, on the beach, when Jack kissed her, she knew she could never kill him however much she wanted to. But she also knew that he didn't feel the same way. He couldn't.<p>

Jack was hopelessly drunk and not much help at all, so all Angelica could do is sitting on the small beach and watching the horizon for a ship. Billy had come down to call her to dinner, but she refused. Jack was sleeping and she didn't wish to dine alone with Elizabeth. A few days passed by just the same. Angelica woke up early and headed down to the beach, and sat there, and waited. She swam in the afternoon when the heat was unbearable and headed back to the house by twilight. She had some food in the kitchen with Billy and avoided Elizabeth. Jack was in some state where all he did was drink, eat, or sleep. Sometimes she'd see him talking to Billy or Elizabeth, but that was usually after he'd had a drink. Angelica knew he was wondering where she was, but she avoided him as she avoided Elizabeth. She didn't know why. She'd become used to her routine when one day she saw Jack, almost completely sober (she could tell by the way he didn't wobble as he went) heading down to the beach.

"A ship only comes once in two weeks, you know," he said sitting down.

"I thought you'd want to get out of here and go after the Pearl as soon as you can," Angelica replied.

"I do, but you see, me sitting here every day wouldn't change much. Rum helps, too," he offered her a bottle. Angelica accepted and silently took a sip.

"Try to stay sober at least for a few hours when the ship comes," she muttered. Jack just chuckled and reached out for the bottle, but Angelica yanked it away from him. They sat in silence for a while – Angelica staring straight ahead, Jack squinting at the sun and muttering a song under his breath.

"You know, Billy's been asking about you," Angelica suddenly declared.

"He has?" Jack didn't look surprised. "Smart lad, he is. Knows a lot about the sea, handles a sword. Would make a great pirate, don't you think?" Angelica turned to him her expression unreadable.

"He would," she finally replied. "Just as his dad." Jack turned his head and stared at Angelica for a while, studying her. A few seconds later, his face lit up as if he realized something and he started to laugh.

"What?" Angelica frowned.

"You didn't really think he was my son, did you, love?" Jack managed after few minutes of laughter and half a bottle of rum. Angelica lowered her gaze.

"He's talking about you a lot. Elizabeth…well, the way she looks at you…I figured." Angelica stopped mid-sentence.

"Firstly, " Jack told her smiling. "I'm not stupid enough to come and stay in a house of a woman who has my child. If it were true, I'd be running away as if the devil himself is upon me. Secondly, I would sure be dead the second she saw me if I was really the father. She might appear innocent, but hell hath no fury liked a woman scored. Thirdly, she looks at me "this way" because I am the only person she has left to trust."

"Trust you?" Angelica chuckled. "Hard to imagine."

"She's known me long enough to do exactly that. Besides, with her father dead and her husband out at sea unable to step on land, she has no other option."

"Unable to step on land?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Her husband, Billy's father, is the captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"Davy Jones?" Angelica stared at Jack in disbelief with her mouth open.

"Davy Jones is dead," Jack replied and seeing Angelica's confused expression added, "That's a long story."

"Your doing, no doubt," Angelica was not even surprised to hear Jack Sparrow claim Davy Jones dead.

"Aye, with some help," Jack looked at the direction of the house. "Been to Davy Jones' locker, I have. All thanks to Elizabeth." That did surprise Angelica.

"How much more don't I know about you, Jack Sparrow?" she looked at him.

"A lot more, love," Jack whispered, grinning.

"Well there are things I do now," Angelica whispered back. "Like how guilty you feel when causing trouble."

"I do not!" Jack exclaimed. "If I felt guilty every time I caused trouble, I'd put a bullet through my head."

"Does this make you saving my life a special occasion?" Angelica raised her eyebrows.

"Out of the two of you," Jack declared. "Blackbeard was less to my liking. Besides, he'd kill me if he lived. So, I chose to save you."

"Do not tell me you'd leave to die if you could," Angelica stroked his cheek. "You jumped off that cliff to save my life. You did as father said to save my life. I know you care for me, Jack."

"As do you," Jack snapped. "Or else you wouldn't have come after me. I know you don't care for some ship. There are plenty of them in every port."

"There are, indeed." Angelica's fingers ran down his cheek brushing against his ear. Jack closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure. "I could leave if you want," Angelica whispered.

"No," Jack's eyes flew wide open.

"I thought you'd said that," Angelica smiled and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter ready! I already have about 3 more chapters planned in detail - **

**it's just a matter of writing it all down. But today school is officially over (woohoo!), so I will be working a lot more on the story. **

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

"Oi! Mr. Sparrow!" Billy yelled sprinting out of the woods and down the hill. "Ms. Angelica!"

"What now?" Jack barked angrily pulling away from Angelica._ Why does this boy have such bad timing?_ Angelica just sighed and started towards Billy.

"Mr. Sparrow," Billy began panting and coming to an abrupt stop in front of Jack and Angelica.

"You know, son," Jack interrupted him with a wave of hand. "If you ever find a man with a damsel in…um, intimate environment," Angelica coughed, but he continued. "Do not ever interrupt, especially if said man is drunk. That is a life lesson you should never forget if you to become a pirate."

"Unless of course you've got something very important to tell us," Angelica smiled at Billy who looked terrified seeing Jack in such unstable condition.

"There is not much of importance in anything for a man who'd almost had what he wished for many times and then was interrupted when he almost reached the climax of his…" Jack stopped realizing that there was, in fact, a seven-year-old boy in front of him. "…actions. Savvy?"

"Actually," Billy muttered. "I…I came because there's a ship coming. You can in fact see it from here now," he pointed out to the sea. "I always watch the sea from the highest hill on the island, in case…well, in case father should return, and I saw the ship…it's Captain Morris's ship, and I…"

"Wow! Slow down, lad," Jack exclaimed. "There's a ship coming? Now?"

"Yes, sir."

"A ship under the command of Captain Morris?"

"Aye."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jack exploded.

"I…" Sparrow signaled him to move and marched towards the house wobbling from the amount of rum he'd drunk. Angelica's eyes followed him up hill as she was silently cursing the day she'd first met the man.

"Don't worry, it's just the rum," she murmured to Billy and proceeded after Jack.

* * *

><p>"Captain Morris, yes," Elizabeth told Jack as his fingers were drumming on the table for he was thinking. He was in a much brighter mood now having taken a long walk from the beach back to the house and having realized that he was going out into the sea again. "He comes here often, usually to resupply water and food. Never stays longer than a few days though."<p>

"What's he like?" Angelica asked. She felt a little guilty for being rude towards Elizabeth the entire time when she had not done anything to anger Angelica. Now, that Angelica knew Jack had nothing to do with her or the boy, she wanted to show some gratitude for the favor Elizabeth had done her by providing shelter and food.

Before Elizabeth could reply Jack glared at Angelica. She assumed he was angry with her, for what she didn't know. "Haven't you heard? Captain Morris – one of the cruelest and most bloody-thirsty pirates the Caribbean has ever known. Almost as evil as Blackbeard was. But very unlucky, I must say. I heard his ship was sunk when he was fighting some Spanish. He lost his arm and ever since had been looking for some manner of fortune to bring him back his fame and a proper ship."

"Have you ever met him?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. Thank goodness for that, or that'd be another pirate ready to pay any price for my head. And that'd be really inconvenient."

"What are we going to do then?" Angelica turned to Jack who was avoiding her gaze now.

"I am going to make a deal with Morris to help us find Barbossa."

"If he is indeed as you described him, I doubt he'd change his course and put himself and his crew in danger of being hanged on Barbossa's ship just to please you." Angelica said sarcastically.

"It's just the matter of proper leverage, love," Jack muttered.

"And that be what?"

"I'm still working on this one. But I am getting my ship back no matter what. As for you, as soon as I get Barbossa you might do anything you please with any of the ships he possesses," he paused. "And then go where you wish."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Jack and Elizabeth were still discussing Captain Morris, and ways Jack could persuade him to alter his course a little. Angelica was sitting on the side now, as Jack clearly did not wish to talk to her. Angelica did not expect it to be as painful to hear Jack talk of her departure, but it was. She had really believed something changed between them on that beach. But after his blowout in front of Billy he seemed to have started not even hating, but despising her. Whatever his reasons were she couldn't find out, at least not with Elizabeth around. She hoped that sea would clear his head a little; the only problem was getting to that sea.<p>

"He wants nothing but a new ship and some fame," Elizabeth instructed Jack. "He doesn't strike bargains or discusses any of his decisions with the first mate. He is not very fond of me, but respects me enough to pay for the food I give to him. He should take you aboard if I ask him a favor, but it will be your job to persuade him to sail wherever it is you want."

"Don't you worry, love," Jack grinned. "I have cracked nuts harder than him."

A few hours later two rowboats arrived. Jack was watching them from the hill Billy had told him about. There were about 15 crewmen and Morris himself. The majority must have stayed on the ship. The ship itself was not much. Even from that distance Jack could tell that it was pretty old and the boards needed new paint. The mast must have been repaired many times for it was crooked. However, the cannons were placed on both sides and the front of the ship. That should hold Barbossa off long enough until…_Until what? _Jack chose not to think about it. He preferred to improvise as he went. After watching Morris disappear in the woods, Jack returned to Elizabeth's house only to find a table set outside with meat and rum waiting for the arrival of the guests.

"He's been here often enough for you to know his favorite meal?" Jack chuckled. Elizabeth just smiled. "Better be prepared for anything when dealing with pirates. Besides, you'd want him in a good mood, would you?"

* * *

><p>Captain Morris turned out to be a tall chubby man with a long beard resting on his chest and going all the way down to his waist. He had gray hair and appeared to be anything but cruel. But in his eyes Angelica could see hatred, determination, and distrust. She wouldn't want to cross blades with a man with such eyes. Although he appeared to be powerful among his crew, Elizabeth was able to persuade him to do almost anything. It was clear why he visited so often - he lacked the company of a woman. Angelica wondered what he would say was he to know who Elizabeth's husband really was. In an hour Morris was seated at the head of the table and filled with a great amount of food and even greater amount of rum. He didn't seem to notice that Jack and Angelica were present until Elizabeth pointed them out.<p>

"Captain Morris," she smiled pleasantly at him. "I'd like you to meet my friend, a fellow pirate, Jack Sparrow."

"Actually, it's Captain…" Jack started, but Elizabeth gave him such a stare he shut up immediately.

"Jack Sparrow?" Morris stared at him. "I've heard of you. You are the one who claimed to find Aztec gold of Cortes himself. I remember you from Tortuga. You were a young lad, then." He reached out for another drink. "You didn't seem to find any, did ye?" he chuckled and his crew joined in.

"I did, actually." Jack grabbed a bottle, too. "Found a map, gathered a crew, set sail. And then one bloody bastard started a mutiny and left me on the island to die. Well, I retrieved my ship…with some help," he pointed at Elizabeth.

"And the bastard?" Morris asked curiously. "Ye killed him, didn't ye? If any man dared rob me, he wouldn't see land again."

"I did with great pleasure," Jack scowled. "But Barbossa came back and, well…" Jack stopped not willing to discuss his failure to keep the ship to himself longer than a few months.

"He came back? From the dead?" Morris laughed again. "You're quite amusing, Sparrow, but I don't believe you."

Jack grinned widely. "What do you know of Davy Jones?"

* * *

><p>The next couple hours were spent telling stories and drinking. Drinking for the most part. Angelica was not willing to do either, so she sat on the porch and watched Jack. She didn't understand if he was just drunk or if there was some kind of idea in his mind as of how to win Morris's trust. Jack just finished telling the story of how he "technically" killed Davy Jones saving some distressed damsel (he pointed at Elizabeth) and a blacksmith along the way. He also claimed to rid the world of the Lord Cutler Becket, the head of the East India Trading Company that had been controlling seas for years now. Angelica found that part quite interesting as she learned a lot about how he spent all those years after leaving her. Then, Jack went on to tell about the Fountain of Youth (for some reason describing the greatness and power of her father and his ship in great detail). At that moment, Angelica left the table and moved to the porch where she waited. And finally she got what she wanted when Jack asked Morris.<p>

"Captain, is there, by any chance, a place for a sailor like me in your crew? I've been stuck here on the island, thanks to bloody Barbossa, for quite a while now. And although the company is infinitely better than previous times, I'd much rather spend my time at sea, if you'd have me."

"You know, Sparrow," Morris declared. "I can see you are a completely dishonest, back-stabbing bastard…" Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Morris continued. "But I like you anyway! Goddamn it, I want you in my crew right now! You'd make an excellent first mate!" Angelica smiled. That was even better than she expected. Jack was going to be the first mate and whatever Elizabeth said, Morris would rather listen to him than a simple crewman. Suddenly she realized something was wrong. Jack only asked for himself, not for her. _Bloody bastard. You are not leaving me again._

She got to her feet. "Captain Morris! I don't believe we've been properly introduced!" Everyone turned to stare at her including Jack who, she could tell, was furious.

"I'm Angelica, the daughter of Blackbeard." Morris frowned, but then smiled seeing a beautiful lady sitting down next to him.

"Oh, so you are that charming damsel Jack was talking about. My pleasure."

"Actually, she is not…" Jack started.

"Do not interrupt when I'm talking to a lady, Sparrow!" Morris put a bottle down with a loud thump. "And next time do not forget to introduce me to your friends, especially if they are ladies," he smiled sweetly at Angelica. "That is not polite." Jack muttered something under his breath but did not try to speak up. Angelica was pleased with herself. If he thought to get rid of her so easily, he now knew he'd have to try harder.

"Alright!" Morris clapped his hands together and got up. "Load the supplies into the boats! We're leaving the first thing in the morning!" He turned to Angelica. "And you, my dear, must come with us."

"Oh, it would my pleasure," Angelica replied in a soft voice.

"Go on, Sparrow! Join the others! You're in the crew now, so you've gotta move!" Jack scowled at Angelica and followed other crewmen.

"Miss Teach," Morris turned to Angelica offering his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's a new chapter. I know I've not updated for a very,very long time. And I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but I hope you enjoy the new chapter ;)**

**Again, thanks for all the great reviews!**

It was almost sunrise, but the sky was still dark gray. A cool breeze was blowing from the east promising a good weather for the voyage. Jack took in a deep breath smelling the fresh sea air. He was back where he belonged, and it was good to be back.

Angelica had already boarded the ship along with Captain Morris and in Jack's mind was probably locked up in the captain's cabin along with not very sober captain himself. Jack, being a newly appointed first mate was to watch the crew as they filled the cargo up with provision. When the work was done most sailors were ordered to make the ship ready to sail. Some crewmen however were to fetch their dead drunk mates who were snoring on the beach and haul them aboard the ship. Jack, who didn't wish to be part of carrying heavy bodies into the boats and who didn't have any duties as the first mate except to keep watch preferred to take a boat ashore to say his goodbyes to Elizabeth. At first he simply left the ship in order not to endure the sight of Angelica smiling sweetly and whispering to Morris, but as he was walking down the beach he thought that he might as well see Elizabeth before he left. He didn't have to take a trip to the house, for he found her and Billy on the beach cleaning bottles of rum and shattered glass. Jack watched Elizabeth silently as she splashed some water on her face and picked up another broken bottle.

"You don't have to be doing this, you know," Jack told her as hauled some drunk sailor, who was sleeping on the wet sand, onto his feet and shook him.

"On your feet, sailor!" The man stared at Jack for a minute unable to comprehend where he was and then, as it finally dawned on him, ran towards the boats stumbling.

"You mean helping Morris?" Elizabeth asked.

"I mean all of this," Jack looked around the beach. "Living here alone, trading with pirates…"

"Oh, Jack," Elizabeth laughed. "I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates."

"So why not go out at sea?" Jack raised his eyebrow. "You're a Pirate King after all. You could easily acquire a ship any time you wish."

"I don't want my son involved in all this, Jack. Besides, this is only a title. Wouldn't do much good in finding a proper crew." Elizabeth smiled sadly.

"Doesn't it bother you that his father happens to be sailing on the Flying Dutchman? He will be involved sooner or later."

"I'd rather it happened later," Elizabeth sighed. "I know he will go out at sea as soon as he's old enough. I just don't want to be the one who showed him that path. I don't want to be responsible if anything happens to him before Will has a chance to meet his only son."

"And after?"

"Will will watch over him. I know he will."

They stood in silence for a while watching the sun rise over the gleaming water, their minds filled with worries.

"Well," Jack grinned shaking off the unpleasant thoughts. "Best of luck to you with that. My regards to William." He turned, about to leave.

"And what about you, Jack?" Elizabeth suddenly asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Go after the Pearl, of course," Jack replied, surprised with the question.

"And Angelica?" Elizabeth pressed on.

"What about her?" Jack asked, bemused.

"Jack, you know what I'm talking about," Elizabeth smiled. "I've seen the way you look at her, or rather the way you avoid doing so."

"What way?" Jack pretended not to understand.

"The same way Will looked at me that night on Isla de Muerta…" Elizabeth sighed, trailing off.

"You mean I look like this?" Jack laughed somewhat unnaturally and then made a sad, doomed face that was supposed to resemble Will's "in love" expression.

"No, not exactly," Elizabeth chuckled, not offended at all. "But you get the idea."

"Absolute nonsense, love. I love nothing but the Pearl…the sea, the fresh breeze on my face," Jack said quietly, his expression dreamy.

"Jack, I am your friend and I want to help…I know what it feels like to not be sure of what you feel…not be sure of what to do about those feelings. I've gone through that with Will…and with you."

"No, you don't know," Jack interrupted suddenly. "You've always known Will loved you and it was purely my good looks…and perhaps his shyness that held you two off for so long…" he stopped when he realized that he had in fact just spoken what was really on his mind out loud. "Anyway, I've gotta go, Morris is probably snoring in his cabin right now and I am responsible to see the ship is ready to sail," Jack said in somewhat formal tone.

"Just be honest with yourself," Elizabeth took his hand in hers. "And take care." She laughed. "A stupid thing to tell a pirate."

"I shall, love," Jack grinned and bowed jokingly. "Mrs. Turner."

"Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth chuckled doing a curtsey.

* * *

><p>Jack stood on the quarterdeck and watched the sky. They're been out at sea for two days and the weather was only improving. The strong wind blew from the east coaxing more speed from the sails. The sea was calm. Everything was turning out the way he planned except for a little detail. Jack didn't have a heading. He had no idea where Barbossa would be and therefore didn't see fit to talk to Morris about his plans having no idea where to start. He could use his compass, of course, but he didn't think it necessary yet<em>. <em>Well, he was scared. Scared of where the compass would point. The conversation he had with Elizabeth didn't leave his mind. What was it that she saw that made her think he was in love with Angelica? _That woman? No way would that ever happen. I may have had…feelings, but that's all. Done with._ She had spent most of her time by Captain Morris' side, always whispering something in his ear and ignoring Jack completely. Not like he cared anyway. However, Jack knew that soon enough he would have to talk to the captain about what he had in mind. He knew how to persuade him, of course. He had the proper leverage. He just had to use it right. Two days at sea Jack, as a first mate, had already learned Morris' habits and ways. He got up very late in the afternoon, walked around watching his crew for a while with Angelica by his side, and then locked himself up in his cabin. A few hours later Angelica, who would walk around aimlessly when the captain was unavailable, would go into his cabin and reappear in the morning only to proceed to her quarters (Jack preferred not to think about what she was doing with Morris for so long). Then the cycle would repeat. Jack had also learned that Captain Morris enjoyed playing cards and dice after having a few drinks. So, on the third day, having all the information he needed, Jack proceeded to the captain's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" asked a husky voice from behind the door. _He's already very drunk. Good,_ Jack thought.

"It's me, Cap'n. Jack Sparrow," Jack replied swallowing his pride and leaving his beloved title out. When Morris didn't respond, he added, "Your first mate, remember?"

"Aye, Sparrow, what do you need?" Morris mumbled, and Jack heard footsteps approaching the door.

"I need to talk to you…um, sir," Jack told him calmly although he hated the fact that he had to call someone "sir". He could hardly recall the last time he had to be polite towards someone. "It's concerning our heading."

"Alright, alright, get in, ye bloody bastard." Gritting his teeth Jack entered. The room smelled strongly of wine and smoke. Jack spotted quite a few bottles posed on the table used for holding navigational charts and maps. Those, at the same time, were stacked under the bunk Morris slept on. On the bunk Jack saw a blouse he could certainly remember seeing on Angelica. Clenching his fists, he forced himself to look away. _It's none of my business._

"So what do you want, Sparrow?" Morris asked sitting back in his chair.

"I brought rum," Jack said seeing as Morris tried to lick the last few drops of rum from the bottle.

"Oh, that's very good, Sparrow, very good," Morris motioned toward the table. "Bring it over. Although,_ you_ are not allowed any before your watch is over."

"My watch is over," Jack muttered.

"What are ye doing here then, talking 'bout bloody heading?"

"Cap'n, do you, by any chance, remember me talking 'bout Barbossa stealing my ship after my journey to the fountain of youth?" Jack asked tentatively.

"That bastard? Aye! But, I don't follow, Sparrow. What does it have to do with our course at the moment?"

"Well, I haven't been entirely honest with you…When I said Blackbeard's ship was lost at sea, I lied."

"What in hell do you mean?" Morris started, but Jack interrupted raising his finger. "Barbossa have found _Queen Anne's Revenge_ and pronounced himself captain. He has also acquired many ships that Blackbeard kept in his cabin as trophies. One of those ships was the Pearl."

"So he has a bloody fleet now, is that what you're sayin'?" Morris exclaimed raising to his feet.

"Aye, and I have found myself in need of a ship to follow Barbossa and get me ship back. I have also thought that Blackbeard's own ship, the powerful vessel, indeed, and very fast, could be a great ship to acquire. Although, I'd very much like to have for meself, I can't give up my Pearl and I have never been the one to command more than one vessel. I prefer to be by myself, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, yes, of course," Morris was really listening now. "But what…?"

"So I thought you might be interested in getting _Queen Anne's Revenge_ for yourself. That's why I asked to join your crew in the first place."

Morris's eyes lighted up. Jack could also see all the effects of rum evaporating from his body as Morris sat up straighter processing what Jack was offering.

"So, you're saying you want me to go after Barbossa and get the bloody Pearl for you?"

"Aye, and you could have Blackbeard's own ship, the most fearsome pirate vessel in the Caribbean. I…knew that you have recently found yourself in need of a new ship and thought you might want to take this opportunity."

"Aye, a new ship…and what a ship! Although, it must be twice as fast as me ship. It would be hard to fight them. But that's bloody well worth it…to hell, Sparrow! I knew there was a reason I liked in the first place. Very well! I'll help ye to get ye ship, Sparrow!"

Jack breathed out, relieved. That was the hardest part. Now it was just the matter of getting to Barbossa and then… Jack would be free once again.

"Now, Sparrow, where is that bastard? Do you know where to find him?"

"Well…" Jack's hand closed on his compass about to show it to Morris, but he thought better of it. Morris wouldn't think twice before killing him off and going after Barbossa himself was he to know what his compass could do. "I do."

"Good, good," Morris muttered walking towards the door. "Now, follow me, Sparrow, I shall lead the ship myself!"

"Captain Morris!" Jack exclaimed. "I think…I think you need to get some rest before the battle. The crew…they will surely require your assistance when we catch up with Barbossa. I see now you're not in the best condition…" Jack motioned around the room pointing at the empty bottles. "I think you should just relax for a few hours while I establish a new course, and then, when you're fully rested…then you will fight Barbossa."

Morris stared at Jack for a few seconds and then nodded. "Yes, that sounds good, Sparrow. A good lad, you are…now, go, and tell the crew we have a new heading," he slowly laid down onto his bunk. "And, fetch me Ms. Teach." Jack had to bite his lip not to curse out loud. How dare he…How dare he summon her. _Stop. That's none of your business, Jack. Just go. You will be free soon. _Exhaling slowly, he opened the door and left Morris snoring on his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviewing, mates ;)**

**I must have had some sudden wave of inspiration because I wrote all of this today...Hope you enjoy! :)**

Jack Sparrow walked up the ladder leading to the quarterdeck with his usual swag. He slowly looked around the main deck where the sailors were busy carrying out their duties. Jack needed a quiet place where he could use his compass away from prying eyes. He lied to Morris when he said he knew where Barbossa was, of course. Well, technically he was telling the truth because as soon as he looked at the compass he'd know where he was. He just needed to take a one quick look. There was no reason to postpone. Jack wished he didn't have to it because he was still unsure it would work…Sighing he walked back down the ladder, but instead of walking over to the main deck he turned 90 degrees to his left and quickly hid himself under the ladder. Slowly, he pulled out the compass from where he kept it -under his shirt tied around his britches. Taking a deep breath he turned away from the compass and opened it. He felt his hand shaking slightly. _Bloody hell, Jack, you are afraid of your own thoughts now. Just look. _And he did. Jack stared at the tiny arrow that was pointing westward. _Alright. _Jack closed the lid and tied it around his belt covering it with his shirt. He left his hiding place and walked over to the main deck. Then, he turned westward and cursed under his breath. There was Angelica leaning over the rails and watching the sea. Jack took his compass out again, too anxious to hide it, and opened it.

"Bugger. Bugger," Jack muttered. "Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" The arrow was pointing straight at Angelica. Jack took a step to the right and the arrow moved a lightest bit to the left. "Damn!" he exclaimed and added a few other curses under his breath. Jack slammed the compass shut and shook it violently. "I know what I want. I know what I want. I want my ship, the Pearl…I want my bloody ship back! And I can only get by finding Barbossa. I need to find Barbossa. I want to find Barbossa!" he whispered clenching the compass in his hand. "Please…" Jack shook it one last time and opened the compass again. The arrow began to spin very fast. Jack stared at it intently. "Come on." The arrow was slowing down now. Jack shook it again, and it continued to spin, not stopping. "Bloody hell!" He put the compass away and marched up the ladder to the quarterdeck.

* * *

><p>Jack cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "All hands!" Crewmen began to lazily assemble themselves on the main deck. "Lively now!" Jack bellowed. "Scurry, you filthy rats!" When most of the crew was gathered on the deck, Jack declared. "We've change in course! Ye are to make sail to Tortuga. And I'm not taking any objections!" Jack declared when he saw a sailor open his mouth. "You are to get the most speed of these sails. Oh, and…" Jack paused for effect. "We may be staying there for quite a few days."<p>

"Aye, sir!" The crew shouted excitedly as they literally ran back to the stations. The thought of spending time in Tortuga, sharing a drink and a salty wench seemed to cause them to move twice as fast as they did before.

Distressed, Jack watched them take on their duties once again as he tried to come up with a plan concerning his location of Barbossa and getting his ship back without any knowledge of where said subjects might be. It was a full week 'till Tortuga, so he decided he might as well drown his thoughts in some rum since he was sure the crew didn't need much supervision now that they had such motivation. A plan was already forming in Jack's mind that included locking himself in his cabin and having a bottle or two of the finest rum to be found on the ship. He was already walking down the deck to his cabin, when he heard a female voice calling him from behind.

"Jack!" _Damn and blast. Not now. _"Jack Sparrow!" Unwillingly, Jack turned around to find himself face to face with Angelica.

"Jack, wait!"

"I'm terribly sorry, love, but I've no time to wait now. I must attend to…a necessary matter concerning…my health," Jack told her and turned to leave.

"Jack," Angelica said again. "We need to talk. Please."

"Urgh, very well, but I only have a moment," Jack grumbled. _What can she possibly want from me? _Silently, he followed her to the back of the ship where she positioned herself on the stairs leading to the room where the cargo was held. Jack, however, didn't sit, but stood, waiting for her to speak.

"Jack, why are we going to Tortuga?" she asked straightforward.

"Why ask me?" Jack replied, irritated. "Ask Captain Morris that when you visit him tonight."

"Jack," Angelica began softly.

"Would stop with the name-calling already?" Jack exploded. "If you have any comments or concerns, Morris, I'm sure, would be happy to attend to you. Surely, you don't expect me to fill you in with every little detail after you've been so carefully avoiding me?"

"Jack, let me explain," Angelica pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain, darling. Don't you think your little trips to captain's cabin every night have come unnoticed to me? You don't think me stupid enough to believe you are having nice little chats there, do you?" Jack exhaled loudly and then added in a normal voice. "I really must be going, now. My regards to Captain Morris." He turned on his heels and started towards his cabin.

"In fact, we were having nice little chats," Angelica called after him. "And then I had him dead-drunk and asleep within a few hours."

"What?" Jack stopped and cocked his head to the side. "You mean you weren't…?"

"No," Angelica replied sternly. "Well, he tried the first night after we've boarded the ship, but I told him that I am a lady, and lady's attention must be earned. That's when he started with his stories." Jack frowned, but returned to where Angelica was seated.

"Then why did you go every night?"

"Well, at first, he insisted I join him for dinner, because 'lady shouldn't be tasting what sea rats are eating', then I decided I might as well make some use of it."

"Use?"

"I was telling him stories my father told me before…about the battles won by the Queen (Blackbeard's ship) and other stories concerning its magnificence. I was hoping this may lead him to accept your offer faster, and I believe I have succeeded."

"Oh," Jack managed to say at last. "But this doesn't excuse you from avoiding me for so long, love."

"My plan wouldn't have worked with you around," Angelica chuckled.  
>"He's jealous of you, Jack. He thinks that I could turn my attention to you, as you are much younger…As if I could ever fancy him under different circumstances. Old fool."<p>

"Do you fancy me, dearest?" Jack whispered, back to his usual charming self, but also willing to get away from the fact that he was wrong about her.

"In your dreams, Jack," Angelica allowed herself to smile at him. "But, tell me, how did you know I was visiting him?"

"Well, I…" Jack paused.

"You didn't spy on me, did you, Jack?" Angelica smiled sweetly. "If I didn't know you, I could as well think that you were jealous of Morris."

"I wasn't!" Jack exclaimed immediately. "I was simply making sure you didn't do anything stupid and betray our plans in the inappropriate time."

"Admit it, Jack," Angelica laughed softly. "You are _still _jealous."

"Where did you get that dress?" Jack asked pointing at the dress he had just noticed she was wearing. "Where are all your effects?"

"Morris requested I wear this for the dinner," Angelica smoothed the fabric. "I didn't have time to change. I must admit Morris has a good taste."

"Well, it would look much better if you took it off," Jack grinned.

"Why are we going to Tortuga, Jack?" Angelica ignored his seductive tone.

"Because this is where Barbossa's going to be," Jack tried to make it sound like he knew what he was saying.

"Tortuga?" Angelica laughed. "He's not a fool, Jack."

"Well, he's going to turn up there sooner or later," Jack said defensively. "Every sailor needs a drink and a wench. Besides, he'd need a crew to crew the Pearl. We're just going to have to wait for a while for him to show up."

"Jack," Angelica interrupted. "You don't know where to find him, do you?"

"Complications arouse, love…" Jack muttered, but suddenly his features brightened. "But, I think I've got a way of resolving this. Here," he took out the compass.

"A compass?" Angelica stared at it, puzzled.

"Not just any compass, love," Jack grinned. "This compass is unique. It points to…" he paused thinking. "If you concentrate very hard it will to point to whatever you envision in your mind." That was half-truth, of course. Jack didn't want Angelica knowing that however hard you try, you wouldn't be able to push whatever you want most out of your mind, and therefore be unable to find anything but that.

"You mean Barbossa?" Angelica asked curiously.

"And the Pearl. Here," Jack put the compass into Angelica's hands. "Just think about Barbossa. You must envision him in detail, though. To be sure."

"Why don't you do it, Jack?" Angelica studied him as he attempted to come up with an excuse.

"Well, I don't exactly recall Barbossa's features, love."

"What about the Pearl? You know her better than anyone."

"It's easier to look for a person that to look for a ship," Jack quickly replied. "More exact, you know."

"Very well, Sparrow," Angelica closed her eyes and inhaled. "But this better work."

* * *

><p>Jack drowned a second bottle of rum and sat back in his chair. His head was spinning, but not from all the rum he'd had. Angelica had knocked on his door four times already, but he made no effort to get up and open the door…or respond for that matter. He had to think over what had happened…<p>

When Angelica opened the lid of the compass, Jack had said a silent prayer to every god he'd ever heard about that it works. He didn't realize that he held his breath until the arrow stopped. He was about to exhale in relief, only to choke on the air that was coming out of his nostrils. Jack stared at the arrow in disbelief, then turned around and searched the surroundings for any possible distraction that could cause the compass to point where it did. Not able to find anything, he turned back to Angelica who was staring at him questioningly. Slowly, he took a tentative step to the side. Then he circled Angelica and peered at the compass from behind her back.

"Bugger," he whispered. The arrow was pointing at him.

"Jack?" Angelica called. "What's happened? Why is it not working?"

"Oh, it's working perfectly fine, sweetheart," Jack replied bitterly.

"Then why is it changing direction?" Angelica was confused.

"Because whatever you wished for is changing direction…" Jack said not even realizing what he was saying and how it could affect Angelica.

"You mean Barbossa is?" Angelica started to get unnerved.

"No, love, Barbossa is not going anywhere…I am."

"Bloody hell, Sparrow! Could you please explain what's going on?"

"You…I…we're going to Tortuga, love. I just hope Barbossa sees fit to visit the place before I die from intoxication," Jack flashed her a weak grin. "I need to think it over, love…" Swaying, Jack started towards his cabin.

"Think what over? Sparrow! Come back here! I don't bloody understand!" Angelica shouted from behind. "Sparrow!" When Jack slammed the door to his cabin shut he could still hear her curse loudly in Spanish.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Don't worry, they'll find Barbossa :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo everyone! Thank you for all the great reviews. I swear I didn't expect anyone to read it. It's my first (well...you could call second, I guess) fanfic, too. So, thank you all for reading and reviewing! I know too well that I hadn't updated for quite a while and I am sorry! I fear it might take as long for me to update again as I am quite busy being lazy and enjoying my vacation. Lol. Well, really it's just my mom getting mad at me for being at the computer a lot, and my friend (who unfortunately doesn't get the point of fanfic, especially PotC fanfic since she is not obsessed with anything as much as I am) living with me. So, I also thank you for your patience. Enjoy!**

"Sparrow! Open the bloody door!" Angelica bellowed. It'd been two days since Jack locked himself up in his cabin. He didn't want to have to explain to Angelica what happened to the compass. He wasn't sure himself. Well, he was, but he couldn't admit it even to himself. Jack decided that the compass could point to Angelica only for one reason – because he'd not been to a proper pub for almost a month, and Angelica was, after all, a woman. It was natural for him to want her. After all they had spent many enjoyable hours together…_I just need a wench, that's all. Going to a pub the first thing after we arrive to Tortuga._ Why the compass pointed at him in Angelica's hands, he didn't know and preferred not to think about. When he heard Morris reappear on the deck looking for him, he decided to stay put and wait for Morris's anger to pass…Of course he would be bloody angry when he found out Jack didn't have any idea as of where Barbossa might be. And he would find out eventually…thanks to bloody Angelica. Knowing he was going to have to come out sooner or later Jack decided to sober up a little before facing the captain and Angelica. He hoped she already forgot about the incident with the compass, but he doubted it. Jack was just having a little nap when Angelica came banging on his door once again.

"Come back tomorrow, love," Jack shouted back. He heard some more banging, then cursing.

"If you don't open the door right now, you'll be very sorry, Sparrow!"

"What are ye going to do, love? Break in swinging your sword?" Jack laughed. "You know bloody well you can't beat me, even when I'm drunk."

"Your choice, Sparrow!" Angelica hissed and he heard her footsteps as she marched down the main deck. _What is she going to do? Call Morris to make me open the door?_ Jack laughed softly. Whatever she was planning, she was not getting him out of his cabin until he decided he wanted to leave. How wrong he was.

* * *

><p>"This is your last chance, Sparrow," Angelica called through the door as Jack positioned himself on a chair facing the door. He didn't think she would break in, but it was better not to take any chances. "Just open the door." She sounded strangely calm. That didn't bother Jack, however, as he just stretched his legs out a bit more.<p>

"Your funeral," Angelica muttered. Jack heard the rustling the fabric and then soft whispering. _Whatever is she doing?_ Jack was in fact amused wondering what she was planning to do. He was just reaching for the bottle to take a swig when a sharp pain in his arm blinded him. Jack yelped, and, unsteady on his chair, fell on the ground. Groaning, he grabbed onto the end of the table trying to get up. Angelica was still whispering behind the door. Jack finally managed to get to his feet, and, stretching his arm, reached for the bottle again. His leg suddenly jerked to the side by itself, and he went down again hitting his head on the corner of the chair.

"Bugger!" He hissed rubbing his temple.

"You still alive, Sparrow?" Angelica giggled. "I need you alive."

"Aye, I am bloody sure alive, but my leg hurts as hell," Jack replied finally getting a hold of the bottle and taking a swig. "Ah, that's much better," he sighed lowering the bottle.

"You're not getting it, Jack?" Angelica laughed. "You're not going to drink, you're going to open the door."

"Why are you so amused, luv?" Jack grinned. However, his grin quickly changed to a grimace as he doubled in half feeling as though his ribs were being broken. He was about to black out when something clicked in his mind. _Bloody hell! _He gritted his teeth and rose to his feet, his head spinning. He was covered with sweat as if he just ran a couple of miles. Jack made it halfway to the door when his leg jerked again.

"I'm coming, you bloody witch!" Jack yelled. "Put the goddamn doll down!" Finally, he reached the door and yanked it open. "Happy?"

"I warned you, Sparrow," Angelica said pushing him aside and entering the cabin. She proceeded to the back and opened the small window.

"What are ye doing?" Jack stumbled back inside.

"Letting in some air, it smells terrible here," Angelica replied calmly. "Now, Jack, go and lie down. The effects of the voodoo magic will wear out in a few minutes." Jack just glared at her and lowered himself on the bunk.

"I don't need to lie down," he grumbled. "Just have some rum and get you out of my cabin."

"None of that! You've been drinking your head off for two days straight. I'm surprised you made it to the door without my help." Angelica closed the door and walked over to where Jack was lying. "Is there any liquid besides rum in your cabin? Perhaps water?"

"Over there, in the cabinet by the door," Jack motioned his hand in the direction of the cabinet. "But I ain't drinking any bloody water, luv."

"You don't have to drink," Angelica replied getting a glass jar out of the cabinet. She walked back to Jack and splashed the water on his face.

"What the bloody damned hell – " Jack sat upright sputtering.

"Just a little bath, mi querido," Angelica smiled. "Now, are you ready to talk?"

"Talk 'bout what, luv? You've come into me cabin, made a mess, got me all wet, and now you want to talk? Oh, I'd love that!" Jack replied sarcastically.

"You've got a choice, Sparrow," Angelica grinned. "You will either talk to me, or Morris. He's out on the main deck, waiting for you to come out."

"Bugger," Jack muttered. "That's not bloody fair." Angelica just glared at him. "Alright, alright, what?"

"What are we going to do about Barbossa?" Angelica asked.

"Where's that 'we' coming from, luv?" Jack smiled.

"I am the only one who knows that you, in fact, don't know where he is. I need a ship. You need a ship. We're in this together, Sparrow. Unfortunately."

"Aha, I see," Jack grinned at her.

"Can you be serious for once?" Angelica exploded. "We've got two options. Proceed to Tortuga or…"

"Tell Morris. Bleh…" Jack made a face. "That's not an option to me, luv. Unless you want to endure the sight of me being marooned, or better yet killed, we'd have to stick with the first option."

"Oh, I'd love to provide you with the pistol myself, but than I'd have no one to lead me Barbossa, which you've proved to be useless at, and then bargain with him, which you _are _good at. So, I wouldn't consider it just now." Angelica hissed.

"Very well then," Jack nodded. "You go over to Morris and tell him Barbossa's in Tortuga, and it's all going as planned."

"And when we arrive to find no Barbossa?"

"I'll figure it out, luv, don't worry," Jack closed his eyes.

"You're coming with me, Sparrow!"

"What?" Jack opened one eye and was yanked upward. "No! Wait a second! I ain't going to Morris!" He tried to break free, but Angelica's grip was firm. He was probably still weak from the voodoo torture.

"Oh, but you are, Jacky," Angelica smiled pleasantly.

"Then you have to do me a favor, Angelica," Jack stopped.

"What now?" Angelica sighed.

"Give me the doll," Jack told her. When Angelica didn't respond, he added, "The bloody voodoo doll."

"You don't really think I'll just give it to you like that, do you?" Angelica laughed.

"Why not?"  
>"Because it's the only way to control you, Jack."<p>

"Ah, so that's what it is you're doing. Controlling me," Jack frowned. "Never fancied being controlled, luv."

"You'll have to square with it for now, Sparrow. I don't want you running off the second you get your hands on the ship, or somehow getting rid of me before we even reach Barbossa."

"Fine. But don't be surprised when one day you wake up to find that your little toy is gone," Jack glared at her.

"Oh, I'll make sure that won't happen. Now come," Angelica led him out onto the deck. Morris was right there at the wheel. Jack jerked his arm again, trying to escape.

"I have to do it now, eh?" Jack whispered helplessly.

"Do what you do best, Jack," Angelica whispered back. "Improvise."

* * *

><p>Jack sighed and walked over to where Morris was standing. <em>Improvise. Easy for you to say, you witch. The woman was so quick to charm Morris with her smiles and speeches. Let's see it what I can do.<em>

"Captain Morris!"

Morris turned around and Jack shivered. His eyes were dark and his jaw tightened.

"Sparrow! You bloody drunken bastard," he yelled (adding some more heavy curses) and marched over to him.

"Captain Morris, sir…" Jack inhaled thinking fast. _Improvise._ Suddenly they heard a voice overhead. Both men looked up.

"Sail ho!"

Without a word Morris retrieved his spyglass and marched up the ladder leading to the quarterdeck. Relieved that he was spared a minute Jack ran over to the rail and looked out at the sea. Yes, a ship was visible. And there was something familiar about her. Too familiar. Puzzled, Jack took out his own spyglass, and gasped. The ship was too far away to make out any specific details, but Jack knew it too well. A 300-ton frigate, an English ship that is hardly used by pirates because of its size, armed with a dozen of canons.

"You're lucky today, Sparrow!" Angelica chuckled beside him. Jack just stared at the ship, shocked. "Yes, Jack, it's her. _Queen Anne's Revenge."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone! Um...I know I've not been updating for a month now, I kind of got caught up with things. So, thank you, for everyone who's been waiting for the next chapter! I really hope you enjoy it! Also, thank you all, for all the great reviews :) I'm so glad people are actually reading and liking my story! This chapter is a bit short because I will not have access to Internet for a few days, and I wanted to update before that! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and review ;))**

"Get ready the cannons!" Jack yelled cupping his hands around his mouth. "Wait for my signal!" He ran over to the quarterdeck and took out his hourglass. The ship was close now, and he could make out people on the board. Jack scanned the ship through the hourglass and spotted him. _Barbossa_. He was standing calmly at the helm watching the sea as if he didn't see the attack coming. His hand rested on the handle of his sword. _Of course! He's got Blackbeard's sword_. He needn't do a thing, just touch his sword and all of the crew on the Morris' ship would be sitting ducks. _Or hanging. Then, we're going to have to move fast, and not let him board us first. _Jack knew he should have considered all the possible ways of attacking, and most importantly escaping, but he was too excited for battle, and afraid Barbossa would get away. Besides, he didn't wish to run away. _Not this time._ Barbossa would get what he deserved one way or the other.

* * *

><p>As soon as the <em>Queen<em> was spotted, Jack ran over to Morris to inform him that they have found Barbossa. He then told him of the magical powers the captain possessed while on the ship. Together, they decided it was best to attack from a distance making as much as damage as possible, and then board to fight the remaining crewmen. Jack didn't consider that Barbossa could as well catch them when they board. The ship could easily be repaired, and knowing what Barbossa was capable of, Jack realized he wouldn't give up even if the ship was completely destroyed. The best idea Jack could come up with in minutes when the ships came closer to each other was that he should try and shoot Barbossa from the distance and finish him off when they board. _Not the best plan, Jacky. _

"Sparrow!" Angelica ran up to him. Jack hadn't seen her since they spotted the ship, as he was busy getting the ship and the crew ready for battle. Her face wasflushed. "What's our plan, then?"

"We fire cannons and try to damage their mast, then we board them and kill as many crewmen as we can. I get Barbossa. If all goes well, each of us gets a ship and goes our own way, savvy?"

"What about my father's sword? Barbossa will surely know how to use it by now." Angelica frowned.

"I don't know, luv. I'll try and shoot him when we get closer, so he can't use it, when we board."

"You know it won't work, Jack," Angelica replied quietly.

"Then we hope for the best," Jack sighed. "But I'm getting my ship back before the sun sets." He turned around and headed for the helm where Morris was standing.

Half an hour later, they fired the first cannon and damaged Barbossa's quarterdeck missing the mast by a yard. Jack didn't know how well prepared Morris's crew was, and hoped they could sword fight better than they could shoot. After 8 shots, they hit the main mast and it went down immediately. Barbossa's crew didn't fire a single shot. Morris was very pleased, but Jack knew that it would be much better if their enemy did fire. He knew Barbossa too well. All he could hope for now was that he could get to Barbossa faster than he could hang them all head down on his ship. Angelica was furious.

"How dare he not so much as try to fight? This ship was never damaged as much as it is now! How dare he? I will chop his head off! I will…"

"Come down, luv," Jack replied quietly. "You know better than I why he is not fighting."

"What are you going to do?" Angelica asked looking at the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ nervously. "He'll have us all down as soon as we come close enough."

"I'll do what I do best, luv," Jack grinned. "Improvise."

* * *

><p>"Prepare to board!" Morris bellowed swinging his sword. "Let's send them all down to Davy Jones! Or whatever his name is now."<p>

Jack ran up to the railing waiting for two ships to board. He could easily see Barbossa now. He didn't as much as move from where he was standing. Just as the crew took out the grappling hooks, Barbossa turned and looked at Jack. He was smiling. If there was any positive thing Jack ever thought of Barbossa, it was all gone now. This was the man that had stolen his ship three times even after acquiring another ship for himself. This was the man cunning and cruel. And Jack would kill him, this time making sure he wouldn't come back again. What happened next was a blur. Jack completely forgot about his earlier plan to shoot Barbossa. He wanted to fight with him until his blade pierced Barbossa's heart. The hooks were thrown and the crewmen from both sides began to attack. Jack was the first one to set foot on the_ Queen Anne's Revenge _and was almost cut in half by some sailor. Jack parried him with ease and ran forward, toward the helm. _If I could just get to Barbossa…_He could hear the ringing of the words and the cries of pain, but he didn't care. His target was only yards away now, as Jack was climbing up the ladder leading to the quarterdeck. Without looking Jack ran his blade through a sailor who was trying to do the same. He heard a yelp and the man was down. Jumping over him, Jack continued to move forward, and finally he was face-to-face with Barbossa. He was dressed in his normal pirate clothing now, the English Royal Navy attire long gone. He was standing at the helm leaning on his wooden leg and smiling. Jack took out his sword that was still covered with blood of the sailor he had killed.

"Well, hallo there, Jack," Barbossa grinned showing his yellow teeth. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough for me to miss you," Jack smiled back. He jumped forward. That was the last thing he could do before he was swung upward by his right leg.

"Bugger!" Jack cursed loudly. Barbossa was still smiling, his hand resting on his sword.

"You didn't think you could get to me before I used the sword, did ye, Jack?" He was laughing now.

"Well, I did, didn't I?" Jack replied angrily.

"Aye, ye did, but you still weren't fast enough."

"Why didn't you use it as soon as we boarded?"

"Because I wanted to know what ye'd do next. I have to admit you've become quite predictable, Jack," Barbossa replied calmly.

"Have I?" Jack glared at him and attempted to put his sword away (which was hard as he was still hanging upside down).

Barbossa laughed. "Why are ye so angry, Jack? I took what was rightfully mine, that's all."

"The Pearl was never yours!" Jack spat out. "I nearly died for it twice, and what did you do? You just stole it from me! Even now, that you have a ship, you still stole it! You bloody bastard!" Jack attempted to free his leg with his hands, but only got more tangled.

"I wonder why you're still alive, Jack," Barbossa said thoughtfully. "Last time I've heard yer name, Ms. Teach was going to kill ye."

"He's still alive because I've made a grave mistake of not killing you when I had the chance!" Angelica cried out from behind Barbossa. She had a pistol in her right hand. "And my last name is _not_ Teach!"

"Ah, Ms. Teach, yer here, too," Barbossa slowly turned around leaning on his wooden leg. "Good seeing ye again."

"Angelica!" Jack yelled trying to warn her, but it was too late. In a swift motion, Barbossa reached for his sword and Angelica was flung upwards next to Jack. She fired, but missed dropping her pistol to the ground. Barbossa smiled at Jack again and turned to face the battle.

"You goddamned coward! Drop that sword and fight!" Angelica shouted at him. Jack glared at her, willing her to shut up, when he noticed that she took out a knife and was cutting the rope.

"Bloody coward!" Jack echoed to get Barbossa's attention to him and away from Angelica.

"Wasn't that what yer father were, Miss? A coward?" Barbossa replied without turning around. Angelica continued to cut, her jaw clenched. "He was…" She stopped, thinking. "He may have been a coward, but he is dead! And you are no better than him, you idiot!"

"Now, there's no need to call me names, Miss. Besides, it is Jack Sparrow who taught me that sometimes it is better to stay away from a fight. And I must admit that advice served me well!"

Angelica cut one of her legs free. Without turning around, Barbossa touched the tip of his sword, and Angelica's arms were tied behind her back. The knife fell down. Barbossa turned around and surveyed Angelica's face. "Be careful," he whispered. "Ye don't want to harm yerself now, do ye?" Angelica just stared at him, while Jack continued to curse.

"This is starting to bore me," Barbossa muttered. "What was it Blackbeard used to say when using his powers? Hang!" He took out his sword and pointed it at the main deck. Jack and Angelica watched helplessly as, all at once, Morris's crew was hung head down amidst the torn sails. Morris himself was, for no apparent reason, tied to the piece of the mast that still remained standing.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter soon to follow :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, hello there, lovelies. The new chapter's ready. I know I promised to update faster, but this is apparently not my case. I do try though, I really do. But there are always things that keep from writing. Like having no power for 5 days because of Irene. Or school. Anyways, enjoy, review, and wait for the next chapter, if you're patient enough :) Love you all. **

* * *

><p>"Now, what do we have here?" Barbossa said looking at the group standing in front of him. Jack and Angelica were taken down by Barbossa's crewmen and escorted to the main deck where they were tied to the mast next to Morris. The rest of the crew were taken to the brig, and a few seriously wounded were killed to avoid problems. Angelica had been searched for any other weapon she could possess. Now they were all awaiting for Barbossa's verdict. Jack eyed him warily expecting him to announce a place where they would all be marooned. He knew too well what Barbossa's favorite form of killing was. At the same time he feared being shot right there, for, surely, Barbossa wouldn't take his chances leaving Jack to fate for the third time. His previous attempts to get rid of Jack did not turn out too well.<p>

"Jack, Jack." Barbossa walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. Jack held his gaze. "Why can't ye just let go? This will never be yer ship. Face it, I could always find away to get _my_ ship from ye. It is my ship, not yours. It has not been yours for a long time."

"What are you trying to prove, Hector?" Jack hissed. "You have a ship, all right? And I don't. I would if it wasn't for you! What do you need it for? Does it amuse you to steal my ship every time I get my hands on it?"

"Jack, don't be so unkind. Ye know well enough it's not yers anymore. It's been rightfully mine since that day I left you on the island to die," Barbossa paused. "I don't want to kill ye…you've done me no harm. In fact, I am thankful for that opportunity ye provided me with when you took to Blackbeard…I now have two ships, and a crew, and my revenge." Angelica jerked by Jack's side and tried to kick Barbossa. He laughed and took a step back.

"Don't ye worry, Ms. Angelica, I shall not kill you either. You spared me as I will now spare ye. But beware," His eyes darkened. "This be the last time I will."

"You should be thanking me, Barbossa," Jack muttered. "Because I was the one who helped you find the bastard who sunk your_ Cobra_, remember? I was the one who, in a sense, provided you with a title of a Pirate Lord. I was the one who was kind enough to take you as my first mate when you were drinking your head off in that bar in Shipwreck Cove!"

Barbossa clenched his fists. He gave Jack a hard look, but smiled. "Aye, Jack, and for that I had thanked ye enough. I didn't kill ye that day, but gave the opportunity to fate to decide whether you would live or die…and it seems fate has been kind to if y're still alive. See, this is exactly why ye lost the Pearl. Ye couldn't see ambition, could ye? Ye thought I'd be glad to serve as a first mate to a boy a decade younger than meself? How ye were mistaken…"

Jack's eyes darkened as Barbossa walked over to Morris.

"Ye, here, captain Morris, is it not?" When he got no answer he continued. "Ye were foolish enough to trust Jack Sparrow, foolish enough to think you could overpower me on yer…boat? Look where yer foolishness got ye," Barbossa nodded towards Morris' ship which was now quite far away. Jack couldn't help but stare for he knew what was going to happen next. He knew Barbossa well. As Morris turned his head towards his ship, there was a loud boom and the ship blew up, engulfed in flames. In less than a minute it was underwater.

"Bloody hell!" Morris yelled. "You filthy bastard! How dare you! And you," he turned to Jack. "You are going to pay for this!"

"Sure I will," Jack sighed.

"Now, ye've got a choice, Morris," Barbossa continued. "Ye could join me crew…Now, don't look so disgusted, I assure ye we will provide with a finest hammock in the brig." The crew chuckled beside him. "What say ye?"

"Never, ye bloody devil! I will kill you! I will kill, given a chance!" Morris erupted in fine cursing.

"Very well…" Barbossa sighed. "But ye won't be given one." He nodded to one of the crewmen and Morris was dragged to the rails and thrown over the board. There was a splash, then cursing. They heard Morris trying to climb back up onto the ship. Barbossa walked over to the rail, took out his pistol, and pulled the trigger. Then, it was quiet. Angelica gasped.

"Not to worry, Miss," Barbossa smiled. "You shall not have to face the same horror…I can't have someone as fine as you eaten by sharks...Jack, do tell Miss Teach," Barbossa paused. "Of the fate that awaits you two. Ye do know, don't ye?" Jack gritted his teeth, but stayed silent. "You shall be spending a great time on some island, just the two of you," Barbossa grinned. "Put them in the brig."

Two crewmen grabbed cursing Angelica and dragged her down the ladder. Jack jerked his hand away from the man that grabbed him. "I can manage," he hissed.

"Oh, and Jack," Barbossa yelled after him. "This time, don't ask for a pistol! Ye won't be getting one!"

* * *

><p>"How long will you continue doing this?" Angelica asked annoyed. Jack had been pacing around in circles in the small cell they've been put in. There was no room in the actual brig for them as they had been quite a lot of crewmen who were captured during the fight, so Jack and Angelica were put into a separate cell in the part of the ship where cargo was stored.<p>

"I'm trying to think, luv," Jack replied.

"Thinking did not require walking last time I checked, Sparrow," Angelica sighed. "This is making me dizzy."

"It's helping me concentrate. You could help, too, you know? Maybe, you, having spent such a great deal of time on this ship could help me think of a way out?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"I'm thinking!" Angelica said. "But this is a cell. To open it we need a key. This is how works, amigo, there's no way around."

"There's got to be!" Jack muttered. "There always is!"

"Well then, go ahead," Angelica burst out. "You can walk around as much as you'd like, you're not getting us anywhere. It's your fault we're here in the first place!"

"My fault?" Jack stopped and stared at her. "It's not my bloody fault you didn't kill Barbossa when he kindly offered to drop you off in Tortuga!"

"I would have if I was not so angry with you for leaving me yet again, that I allowed myself to believe Barbossa…He was right in some way, it was you who brought my father's death."

"Oh, so you'd prefer to be dead now, am I right?" Jack yelled.

"We will be dead soon enough if we don't get out of this cell!" Angelica yelled back.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Jack lowered himself down on the narrow bench next to Angelica and sighed.<p>

"Any clever ideas, Sparrow?" Angelica smirked.

"Not really, no…" Jack replied tiredly. "Was a nice workout though, wouldn't you agree?" They sat in silence for a while. Jack couldn't help but notice how close to him Angelica was. He inched a little to the left, closer yet. Angelica didn't seem to notice. Jack let his thoughts wander elsewhere, remembering the time on the island Elizabeth lived on. Everything was turning out great until the boy interrupted them. And then the bloody compass started messing with his head…Jack thought it would be great to check the compass again, but he didn't dare do in front of Angelica. As if reading his mind, she said,

"You know, I'm not stupid, Jack."

"What do you mean?" Jack turned to her, surprised.

"You thought I didn't understand, did you?" She sighed. "About the compass? You told me how it worked, remember? How it points to the thing you want it to point to…You thought I wouldn't be able to figure out the rest? That it always points to the thing you most, no matter how hard you wish it to point to something else?"

Jack didn't reply, thinking of the way to get himself out of this…He didn't want to have that conversation with her. Not now, not ever. He was afraid of where that might lead.

"Jack," Angelica looked up at him. "I did mean it then, on the island. I do love you. Still. Do you?"

"Love, I…"

"Jack, you won't be able to talk yourself out of this. Just tell me."

"The compass pointing to you doesn't mean I love you, you know. It could just be…physical desire," Jack mumbled.

"Do you love me or not?" Angelica pressed.

Suddenly, something clicked in Jack's brain. Of course, she'd never let him get away from this conversation, but he wasn't prepared this time…perhaps, later, when the moment comes. Now, he needed to distract her. But, how? _Well, if she loves me, then, surely, she wouldn't be able to resist if I…_

"And if I said I didn't? What then?" Jack smiled at her and moved in closer yet. There were inches apart now. _Now, seduce her, Jack._

"Well," Angelica tried to look down, but there was nowhere to look at as Jack's body was now pressed against hers. "I just want to know, that is…if you don't, I would know not to…"

"Not to what?" Jack whispered.

"Not to trust you." Angelica finally looked up to see his lips inches away from hers. How tempting…

"And if I said I did?" Jack stroked her chin now, seeing her melt under his gaze.

"Then, I'd…I would be happy, Jack," Angelica whispered realizing at the moment that it would be exactly what would happen should he confess. She would be happy.

"I see. But maybe there's something else that would make you happy?" Jack grinned. Angelica knew it before it happened. Jack kissed her passionately, pressing her body against the called cell bars. He smelled strongly of rum. She wondered when and where he managed to get any. She could feel Jack's hand running up and down her back. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in his arms…Suddenly, Jack jumped to his feet.

"Get up, love!" he motioned with hands.

Angelica stared, wide-eyed, as he lifted the bench and carried it over to the side of the cell.

"Wh-what are you doing, Jack?" Angelica muttered still flushed from the kiss.

"These are half pin-barrel hinges!" Jack exclaimed pointing at the bars. Angelica continued to stare, not understanding.

"Leverage!" Jack grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>So in the first part of the chapter (between 1st and 2nd lines), Jack talked about<em> Cobra<em>, Barbossa's ship and how he sort of helped him become a part lord. This is a reference to the book _The Price of Freedom_ by A.C. Crispin. **

.com/Price-Freedom-Pirates-Caribbean/dp/1423107047/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1315261609&sr=8-1

**It's a great, great book about Jack Sparrow's life before the movie. Starts out when he's 25 years of age. I highly recommend this book to all of you POTC fans out there. GREAT, GREAT book! Explains a lot of things about Jack Sparrow, his ship and his relationship with Cutler Beckett. **


End file.
